The Uchiha Inheritor
by Kataranara
Summary: Sarada, now age sixteen, has to make a choice. She was already a chunnin, earning her flak jacket and honors. It was what she had always expected being a determined, smart, and a natural prodigy of the Uchiha. Now she has to become a true kunoichi. What will her training with her father reveal and what dangers come lurking out of the shadows when she achieves her goal? On HIATUS
1. Chapter One

**Hello all! Here is the first chapter. Hope you enjoy the characters I have framed. I think they are pretty close and realistic. Don't forget to review! Now that I finally have a chapter on here hopefully people will quit reminding me that a few words aren't a chapter. :D Thanks for that. Really. lol**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"There are two directly in front of you, sixteen meters," Himawari whispered through the earpiece, her voice calm.<p>

"They appear to be a scouting party," Shikadai confirmed. "Inojin, you and ChouChou get in position. We're going to have to do this quietly."

"Where is Bolt?" Himawari asked, her voice sounding a bit concerned. "Bolt?"

"I'm here sis," he whispered through the headset. "I'm directly above them, in the trees. About 10 meters ahead of you."

"Gotcha," she whispered back and I sighed, shaking my head. Having both of those two on my team was a handful. Himawari was so quiet sometimes that Bolt often spoke for her. It bothered me, to say the least. And Bolt was reckless, arrogant, loud, and every bit like his father, as my mother insists.

"You're an idiot, Bolt," I whispered into the headset. "You're way too close, you're going to need backup. I'm on my way. You're seven o'clock, five meters."

Working with him in a team for the past four years has prepared me for his stupidity, his rash ideas. I closed in, the masks indescribable as I approached. I hadn't seen these before, humanoid faces with horrid horns and creases. The color of each of them was different, one forest green, the other blue. I approached quietly, slowly, discerning every movement they made, trying to hear their words as I approached.

Their chakra was steady, no genjustu to be seen as I got closer. Bolt was in the tree, five meters to my right, almost ten meters up. "Stay put everyone," I murmured, making sure the enemy couldn't hear. Thankfully they were busy talking and I listened closely.

"No, this scouting duty sucks. We haven't seen any enemies from Suna or Konoha in weeks. What a waste of time," the one in green said.

"Agreed. We could be back sitting under the tents like everyone else drinking and enjoying those cute girls we captured in the Land of Rivers."

"Yeah, they were adorable. Did you see the tits on the blonde one?"

"Who didn't?"

"Yeah, and that brunette had a nice ass…"

I stopped listening now, backing up a bit so I was far enough away to communicate properly with the team.

"Guys, I have an idea that won't cost us any chakra or lives. Stand down and do not reveal yourselves," I said, taking off my headband and putting it in my flak jacket. I slipped that off now, grabbing my kunai and slicing a hole in my shirt, revealing my shoulder and neck.

"I know you're the leader of this mission but Sara," Shikadai whispered. "I think we should neutralize them silently, and quickly."

"That is exactly what I'm doing. Trust me," I whispered, removing my shoes and putting my glasses back on. Stuffing my kunai into the hem of my pants, I looked up at Bolt, who I could tell was impatient. "Stand down. Watch."

"I've got you're back," Bolt said, and I could see him signal up in the tree at me. I nodded and immediately stood up and began running toward them.

"Help! Someone help me!" I said, running into the small grove of trees, stopping with wide eyes and a fearful face. "Oh no!" I said, adjusting my glasses again.

"Whoa, whoa," the one in green said, turning to me with his hands out.

"Who are you? Are you going to hurt me?!" I asked, backing up slightly.

"No, we won't hurt you," he replied, adjusting his green mask.

"What is it? Who is chasing you?" asked the ninja in the blue mask looking over my shoulder.

"I don't know who he is! I was down at the river fishing and he came out at me with a knife. I managed to run but I was so afraid. Oh, please! Help me!" I said, putting on the best act I could to fool these idiots into taking their masks off.

"It doesn't look like he wants to reveal himself," the one in green said, looking over my shoulder, nodding at the blue one.

"Yeah, you're safe with us miss," the blue masked idiot spoke.

"I'm afraid, you're masks…" I said, covering my face and conveniently enough pushing my breast together. "They're so scary."

"Awe," the one in green drawled. He then grabbed the face of the mask, pulling it off. He was a dark skinned man with a scar across his face and a goatee. "C'mon Toshiro. Take it off… don't scare the girl."

The one in blue stood there a minute, watching me and then shrugged. "Fine," he murmured, pulling off his mask. He was a younger ninja, his hair red and his eyes piercing yellow. I looked him over, smiling slightly before turning back to the other ninja.

"Thank you so much! I don't know how I can repay you…"

They grinned at this, the red haired Toshiro approaching. "We can think of something I am sure," he lulled. "Do you have a name, girly?"

I nodded, with a smile, and reached out my arms, pulling them both into an embrace. They got a little excited with that, hands conveniently finding my bottom and hips. "I have a great name!" I said, pulling back and looking them both in the face. "Sarada Uchiha." I activated my sharingan then, both of them going stiff. _Perverted idiots. _I stepped back now, letting their bodies drop together to the ground.

"We're good," I said, signaling for the others. Bolt immediately jumped down from the tree, his face stern.

"That was sneaky," he said, kneeling down to check them.

"It was simple. No need to waste chakra," I said, turning back and walking over to where I had discarded my jacket and shoes. I put them back on, watching as the others checked the two stunned ninja for items. After tying them up safely against the tree and removing their weapons, Shikadai broke down the basic plan.

"It seems their base is here somewhere on the borders of the River Country. We'll do a full canvas, as they will be expecting their scouts back. This is a perfect opportunity to catch them off guard and pull this off. They are the biggest rebel force in the south. If we can penetrate their defenses with the Ino-Shika-Cho combination, and have Team 7 sneak in, disguised as their scouts, we can overpower them and take down their leader."

"Who is it Shikadai?" Himawari asked.

"He calls himself Akira," I replied. "He's an ex-ally of the shinobi forces from the war. Father said after the war, and peace was negotiated to the satisfaction of everyone, it was the duty of his task force to oversee the smaller village's reconstruction. He was the go to guy for supplies, intel, and trade within the smaller countries like the river, grass, and rain."

"What happened?" Inojin asked.

"He became greedy, building his own forces up to challenge the shinobi villages in the larger countries. It was only after we planted a spy to divide his forces did he reveal his identity," I replied. "It is his own fault. He threatens the peace our parents and grandparents paid for. I will not let him disrespect them like that. We have the element of surprise. I say we do it. Eliminate him once and for all."

"That's a big move," ChouChou said.

"I agree. The Hokage specifically instructed us to gather intel on his whereabouts. He didn't instruct us on what to do should we locate him," Shikadai said.

"Yeah, dad would have said something if he wanted us to handle it," Himawari commented.

"Dad isn't here," Bolt said. "And Sara is right. We have the element of surprise, we have plenty of intel thanks to Inojin to get through their defenses, and we have two of the strongest teams Konoha has to offer. I say we do it now and eliminate the threat."

"I'd feel better if we had backup," Inojin. "I can send a messenger to team Mirai or team Konohamaru."

"No, we have to send it to the Hokage and tell him our plan. He'll decide who to send as backup," Shikadai said. "Explain our plan and send the fastest messenger we have."

"I can ask Lady Katsuyu," I said, cutting my hand. "Summoning Jutsu!" I said, the puff of smoke revealing a small slug, no bigger than my palm. I picked her up, smiling. "Katsuyu-sama."

"Sarada-san!" she said, her voice worried. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Absolutely, I'm fine. I was hoping I could ask you for a big favor."

"Of course," she said, her feelers moving slightly. "What is it?"

"Can you take a message to my mother at the village? She'll know what to do with it."

"Yes, I can do that," she replied. I nodded, handing her to Inojin.

"Thank you so much Lady Katsuyu," I said, turning to adjust my jacket.

"Himawari, Bolt, we need to figure out who is doing the infiltrating. There are only two cloaks," I said. "I think Himawari and I should go."

"What?" Bolt asked, his eyes wide. "Sara, what the hell? Himawari can't offer you the backup you need in this fight. If you're going straight for Akira you are going to have to have some power."

"I can handle myself. I've been working on something," I said, shaking my head.

"How are you going to infiltrate when you are both women? They were male scouts?" Shikadai asked, looking between us. "Bolt, she's right your too hot tempered and obvious. We have to keep it silent until the defenses are broken."

"I-I can do a reverse s-shadow-clone on myself. It's a boy version of m-myself," Himawari whispered.

"Hima!" Bolt gapped, shaking his head. "You are a pervert just like Kakashi-sensei!"

"N-no! I just thought… it might be useful and it isn't hard…"

"Shut up Bolt!" I said, shaking my head. "That works perfectly Himawari. We can use that to slip past them. You just have to act tough and point me in the right direction. We'll have the masks on anyway!"

"Good," Inojin said, standing up. "Thanks again Katsuyu-sama."

"No problem. Your mother will get your message in a few minutes," she assured. "Is there anything else Sarada-san?"

"No thank you," I said, taking her back from Inojin. "I really appreciate this. I hate having to summon you as a messenger."

"I don't mind. You usually never ask," she assured. "Stay safe Sarada-san, Bolt-san, Himawari-san, ChouChou-san, Inojin-san, and Shikadai-san."

"Thank you Katsuyu-sama," we all said, wishing her well as she disappeared with a pop and some smoke.

"Okay, we've got the plan. Let's move in when the sun sets. It is close and it will give us enough time to set up," Shikadai said, handing Himawari and myself the cloaks and masks.

"I don't want my sister going in there without me," Bolt said, shaking his head at me. "I know you have some sort of problem with me but that is no reason to put my sister's life in danger."

"I don't have a problem with you Bolt! This is a very delicate operation," I groaned. "We are talking about infiltration and assassination all while putting Ino-Shika-Cho in danger against an overwhelming number. We need you, and your clones, on that front line to provide devastating power," I argued, shaking my head. "You're powerful but for the sake of all of us, let me and Shikadai plan our moves."

"Fine," he said. "But I'm coming in after you after the front line is controlled. I won't be pushed aside when I can help."

"Idiot!" I said, punching him in the arm. "Fine, if you can do that then come join us but for now the plan stands."

"Agreed," Inojin said. "I'll send out my mice to scout further. We don't have much time to cover the ground between us and their camp. It is at least another two kilometers away."

"Move quickly," Shikadai said. "It isn't a full moon so my shadows are more effective right before sundown."

"Relax Shikadai," ChouChou said. "You'll do fine. We have flash bombs too."

"Good, take your pills ChouChou and I'll prepare my kunai," Shikadai said, nodding his head.

"Sara, I want to talk," Bolt said, nodding for me to follow him.

"Are you two going to make-out?" Inojin asked, glancing up at us as he prepared his scrolls. He was always spouting out awkward stuff like that.

"Inojin!" Himawari said, her eyes wide. "That is none of our business."

I sighed and nodded, following him into the tree line. We walked a moment and then he turned around, glaring at me. "What is the problem? You've been angry at me ever since you're birthday. What is it?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "Idiot," I said, pushing my glasses further up my nose. "There is nothing wrong. I just want this done and over with and I don't want any casualties."

"Don't lie," he said. "I hate liars. What is wrong? It is something else."

"It is none of your concern," I said, shaking my head. "I don't need this to be between us right before this crucial battle. It is my problem and I am going to fix it as soon as we are done here. Focus on the mission you cry-baby."

He just smirked, shaking his head. "When this is over, and we are back at the village, I won't let up. I'll bother you every day until you tell me what is wrong."

"Fine," I shrugged, turning around. "Let's get back to the others."

"Wait," he said, grabbing my wrist. I immediately paused, my eyes going a little wide.

"What?" I asked, not looking back at him. Before I could move I felt his arms embrace me from behind, hugging me tightly.

"Be careful," he said, standing there a moment. I couldn't help but grin before pulling away, my face blushing.

"I will be," I said. "And I'll keep Hima safe."

"I know you will," he said, patting me on the shoulder before passing me. "And I've got you're back, don't forget."

I couldn't help but stand there a moment, watching him disappear back into the grove. He was always like this. Always watching out for us, always taking special care to be kind to me. I couldn't understand it and the more he did it the more confused and frustrated I became. I'd understood my feelings for Bolt a while ago but I never acted on them, never let them determine my actions. This, however, wasn't what I had expected from him. After my birthday I didn't believe he felt anything.

Mom had held a small party, cake and the like, at the barbeque place and Bolt made it plainly clear that he was still a better ninja than me, even if I was a little older. I laughed at him and made fun of his sloppy jutsu and I think he had gotten mad. It wasn't any different than any other time we'd made fun of each other except this time my father wasn't pleased with his antics.

I think that deterred him from me and for the past few weeks we'd been pretty distant, our teamwork a bit flawed and out of sync. We'd been working together, competing, for years but recently it has become something different. It was almost as if we were enemies at times.

"Sara," Bolt said, coming around the tree. "Let's get going. We have some ground to cover and Inojin said there isn't anyone around for another kilometer. We should have time to get there and strike before sundown."

"Coming," I said, nodding in agreement. "Everyone ready?" I asked, approaching them all. "We have to make this quick. If the Hokage sends backup I want there to be minimal effort needed."

"Gotcha," ChouChou said, giving me a thumbs up. "Let's get going! This Ino-Shika-Cho combination will blow away Team 7 this time."

Himawari giggled and Bolt nodded, pointing at her. "It better!" he said, looking over at Shikadai. "Don't get lazy you bum."

"Look who is talking," he retorted.

"They could be lazy because of their small penises," Inojin said, standing up and strapping his sword to his back.

"Inojin!" ChouChou said, shaking her head. Himawari was blushing and I couldn't help but adjust my glasses, my eyes narrowing as I blushed.

"Inojin you idiot! Quit saying shit like that!" Bolt said, pointing at him. "I'm going to kick your ass the next time!"

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? What? Review! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2 is already in! I couldn't help it. I really wanted to set up the beginning of his fic. It is a pleasure to be able to work on a character that I never considered. It is so fun! I hope you like it. Don't forget to review! **

* * *

><p>"Approaching target, ten meters," I whispered into the mic, Himawari moving close next to me. "How is it over there?"<p>

"They are thoroughly distracted," Bolt said. "Ino-Shika-Cho has them confused and scattered."

"Good, keep them there," I said, approaching the white tent. Himawari nodded, her byakugan activated as she surveyed the tent.

I quickly activated my sharingan and rushed into the tent, Himawari close behind. Inside was a single table and chair and in it was an older man, harsh looking and angry.

"So, it is Konoha that has come to get me," he said, standing now. "You both look young and inexperienced. They send kids to do their job?"

"Akira, you are listed in our bingo book as an S-Rank criminal and deserter," I said, looking him up and down.

"I'd recognize those eyes anywhere," he said, looking over us both. "The Uchiha and the Hyuuga have sent their children to kill me then?" He laughed out loud now, pounding his fist on the table. "Fine then! So be it, you come here as kunoichi so you understand the situation pretty well!"

Himawari watched him closely, my eyes surveying for any genjutsu or flux in his chakra. I wasn't going to hesitate. I immediately pulled out my shuriken, flinging them at him with precision. The flick of my wrist was all too familiar, my target large and slower. He managed to dodge them, turning to me, and weaving signs. "Himawari, dodge!" I said, moving to the side as he released wave of hot flame.

"You're quick!" he said, the tent going up in flames as I sliced through the wall. He emerged quickly, bolting at me with a furious punch. I dodged, managing to maneuver around him and pull my out my kunai. He spun on the spot and kicked, knocking me sideways and that is when I saw it.

"Air Palm!" Himawari shouted, her eyes focused on her target. It hit him straight on and he went flying into the stack of crates near the burning tent, the hot embers falling on him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I said, gaining my footing. "Combination two!"

"Right!"

I quickly threw kunai at his body but it disappeared in a puff of smoke, the real Akira springing from the burning tent, lunging at me. I dodged, flipping through the air and landing a few meters away.

"Now!"

"Cherry Blossom Smash!" Himawari yelled. I followed suit, my eyes watching him for any sudden movements, his chakra fluctuating with his heartbeat. He was not a clone and he couldn't dodge the both of us.

"CHAA!" I yelled, my fist hitting the ground at the same time as Himawari. Akira disappeared again.

"A transportation jutsu?!" Himawari yelled, turning her back to me and looking about. "There he is! Sara, watch out! Another ninjutsu!"

I quickly dodged in time to miss a flying kunai. It exploded behind us sending me flying toward the ground, my arm burning. I ripped my burning sleeve off, my eyes watching the enemy the whole time. Himawari was on the other side of the burning tent now, her body heaving. She had been hit, her face covered in dirt and her lip bleeding.

"I'm fine!" she yelled.

A bright light emitted in front of us and I paused, watching him closely. He was weaving signs, building up the last of his chakra for one final blow. It was a bright red ball, growing larger and larger, blue and orange flame pulsing around it. I couldn't risk Himawari. I had to make him waste the shot and hit him with my move when he is down.

"Stay back!" I yelled at her, moving quickly to close the distance between Akira and myself. I was only a couple meters away when he released it, the flames billowing toward me. I barely had a second to do the hand signs, stopping before the hot and bright ball of flame. "Water Release! Water Colliding Wave!"

There was hot steam everywhere, burning my face and my hands but I ignored it, watching Akira closely as he backed away, his chakra low and quickly draining. I had to do it now before he had a chance to get away. I could feel the chakra building in my arm as I moved to strike. "Raikiri!" I yelled, closing the gap between us and managing to pierce is right shoulder with my lightening fist. It was only after that I realized that he had managed to move just in time to miss a fatal attack. His arm was limp, his body quick as he sprang from the mist.

"Cherry Blossom Smash!" I hear Himawari yell again and this time I could hear an angered and pained yell. I quickly approached them now, Akira laying on the ground in a heap. His arm was broken and his shoulder was bleeding. There was no way he could get up now.

"Good combination," I said to Himawari, looking him over. His chakra was almost depleted and he was breathing raggedly. "He's down and out. Bolt? Shikadai? We got him. How is it on your end?"

There was a pause and then I heard his voice. "Sarada of the Uchiha," it whispered. "I've been watching you. You're friends are temporarily unable to respond, but if you are looking for Akira, I'm sorry to say that you have missed. Is that a Miss Himawari Uzumaki with you? Ah… the ability of the byakugan with the chakra reserves of the Uzumaki. Delectable…"

"Where are my teammates? Who are you?!"

"Where is my brother?!" Himawari yelled, looking about. She activated her byakugan and froze. "Ino-Shika-Cho are immobilized. It looks like genjutsu. Most of the enemy force is wiped out but Bolt is the only one still fighting. They have him cornered Sara!"

"Keep calm," I said, signaling for her to follow me. We had to approach them quickly or they would have no choice of rescue before enemy reinforcements arrive. "Is that you, Akira?" I asked. "What do you want? Why did you not declare yourself? Do you always let your subordinates do your fighting?"

"Clever, snide, and cocky," he hissed. "Every bit an Uchiha. Tell me, Sarada, have you activated your Mangekyo?"My mind raced now, my feet pushing me forward faster. "I take your silence as a no." He chuckled now, mocking me. My blood boiled as I approached, hearing the sound of clanking metal and laughter. "Is it true that it can only be activated if an Uchiha experiences great loss?"

"Don't hurt them!" Himawari yelled, pushing ahead of me. I immediately grabbed her wrist, shaking my head. I could see the battle, Bolt and his shadow clones taking on the remainder of the enemy force. There, among the fighting, I spotted a figure standing still. I immediately pulled out my kunai. He had to be at least twenty meters away and I could hear his voice come over the ear piece.

"I won't hurt them but you'll have to pardon me," he said. "But I believe you have some powerful backup coming and my forces and I can't possibly win. Until we meet again, Sarada Uchiha."

I bolted toward him now, coming up over a small hill before throwing the kunai. I was still at least fifteen yards away when I threw it, the kunai barely missing him as he dodged, signaling for his troops to follow him. Bolt was running low on chakra and Himawari immediately ran to help him, my eyes never leaving Akira as he disappeared into the tree line over the small rise ahead. The remainder of his troops took off after him, Bolt managing to take one more down before they fled.

"Damn it!" I said, approaching Bolt and Himawari. "Where are they? Where is Inojin? Shikadai? ChouChou?"

"Over there," Bolt managed to point, sitting down and breathing heavily. "Damn, I was almost out of chakra."

"Release," I said, standing in front of the three of them, their eyes immediately snapping open.

"W-what happened?" ChouChou said, moving to sit up.

"Genjutsu, a strong one," Shikadai said, shaking his head. "We couldn't break out."

"Where is Himawari?" Inojin asked, looking around. He spotted her and Bolt and immediately went over, offering to see if they were okay.

"Are you two okay? Hurt?" I asked the remaining two.

"No, I'm fine," ChouChou said, shaking her head. "Shikadai took a kunai to the leg though. Can you fix it Sara?"

"Can you move?" I asked, looking them over. "We took down a survivor in the camp. We need to extract intel from him before his wounds overtake him."

"I can do that," Inojin said, looking over at me. "Where at?"

"I'll take you," Himawari said. "We'll be right back." They both took off toward the burning tent, my eyes watching them closely. They both looked relieved to see one another.

"I'll fix your leg," I said to Shikadai, kneeling down to help. I watched him slowly as I funneled my chakra in, my concentration broken only by a rustling in the tree line. I immediately sprang up, Bolt doing the same.

"Come out!" I said, my kunai poised. "I've got plenty of chakra left and I am not in a very good mood."

"It's true, you wouldn't like her when she's angry! It's scary!" Bolt yelled, looking around.

"Sarada Uchiha!" came a familiar voice and I immediately paused, my eyes going wide. _Oh God, no._

"Himawari?! Bolt!" I gulped down a huge lump in my throat and couldn't help but tense up.

They emerged from the tree line now and I immediately felt ashamed. Mother, Naruto Uzumaki, Lady Hinata, and my father were all there, staring at us with mild interest, fear, and annoyance. I immediately saw the anger in my father's eyes and couldn't help but be afraid. I looked down at the ground now, my eyes becoming watery. I immediately pushed that away, looking up and adjusting my glassed.

"Mother, father," I said, bowing. I turned to Naruto now, bowing lower. "Hokage-sama, I am so sorry to draw you out into this. Please, accept my apologies."

"Wow, uh…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's alright Sara. Katsuyu gave us you're message and we knew we had to come, ya' know?"

"No need to be so formal with him Sara," Bolt said, coming up and hugging his mother, whose eyes had been watching him the whole time. She hugged him tightly, looking him over. "Where is Himawari?"

"Gathering some intel with Inojin over there," he said, pointing toward the direction they went. Lady Hinata activated her byakugan and after a moment nodded.

"I am so glad you are all alright! I saw the battle from almost a kilometer away," she said, looking over at me. "Are you okay, Sara? You're chakra is a little unstable."

"It's nothing, I assure you, Lady Hinata," I said, bowing. "I just used more chakra than expected."

My mother immediately placed a hand on my chest, her eyes narrowing. "Sara," she said, looking from me to my arm. "What did you do?"

"Mom, it is nothing," I said, pulling away. "We are all fine."

"Now you are," my father chimed, stepping forward. His look was cross. "If we hadn't been deployed the enemy wouldn't have retreated. He knew we were coming, I could sense it. He used some sort of summoning to watch for us. He knew you were coming too and you were careless enough to take matters into your own hands."

"It was foolish," I agreed, bowing. "I am sorry father. I let my pride get the better of me."

"Hey, that isn't fair," Bolt said, stepping forward. "We had a solid plan, we used what intel we had, and we took steps to neutralize an S-Rank criminal. Our plan would have worked if-."

"Yes, if the enemy was as he appeared," my father whispered. "You let your hot-headedness get the better of you and went looking for a fight. It put your entire team in fatal danger. The first rule of a shinobi boy, and learn it well, is that the enemy is never as they seem," my father snapped, looking over at Bolt. I could visually see him recoil. Father was always so kind.

"That isn't the first rule, Sasuke-kun," Naruto said, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. I could see father tense and then relax. "Remember what Kakashi-sensei told us."

"Shinobi who break the rules are scum," Bolt said, looking my father in the face.

"But shinobi who abandon their friends…" my mother whispered, a soft smile on her face.

"Are worse than scum!" Naruto finished, nudging my father now. "So come on. They are safe and we got more intel then we bargained for with this, right Inojin?"

I hadn't even noticed him and Himawari approaching. "Yes Hokage-sama," he replied, bowing.

"Brief me when we get back to the village," he said, shrugging. "We have to head back to Konoha so let's get going."

"You all go ahead," my father said, looking over at me. "My daughter and I need to have a talk."

"Sasuke-kun," Naruto said, sighing. "Come on…" He shot a look at Naruto and he immediately nodded, shrugging. "Alright, come on everyone."

After everyone had disappeared my father and I stood in silence, looking at one another. He then sighed, shaking his head. "Sara," he began, his voice sounding strained.

"Father, please," I said, raising my hand. "I know what you are going to say. I was irresponsible, hot-headed, prideful, and arrogant. Such thinking will get me killed and I am truly sorry. It will never happen again."

He watched me a moment and then visually sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly. "You are too smart for your own good," he said, moving closer to me. "Yes, you were intemperate, impatient, prideful, arrogant…"

"I get it," I said, looking away.

"But you took the necessary steps to eliminate a threat to the village, to our peace," he finished, grabbing my shoulder. I looked up into his dark eyes, a slight smile behind them. "I can't agree with your approach. You were reckless and I will make this clear; if you worry your mother like that again I will never forgive you."

I smiled slightly, nodding and then wrapping my arms around his torso. He paused a moment and then wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry," I said, hugging him tighter. I knew he worried more than mother did. He wouldn't show it but I knew it.

"Now tell me the truth," he said, pulling back after a moment. "What happened to your arm? You're chakra is irregular."

"I used Raikiri," I said, looking up at him.

His eyes went slightly wide and then narrowed, his hands gripping my shoulders. "I thought you hadn't perfected it, that it couldn't be controlled?"

"I used the chakra control mom taught me and channeled the lightening around my arm, like a punch," I said, watching him. "At first I was just trying to expel it like a shot but then I found that I could better control it as a strike."

"It's tearing up the tissue in your arm," he said, grabbing it and looking it over. "It is too concentrated. Try using a conductor to emit the chakra, like a metal wrist guard."

"I will try," I said, nodding.

"In the meantime, don't use that jutsu again, not until we have time to work on it together," he insisted, pulling away.

"Father," I said, looking up at him again. "That man, Akira… he knew who I was and who Himawari was. He was watching us. I think he meant to draw us out."

"I suspected this," he said, motioning for me to follow him as we took off through the trees. "That is why we didn't want you to proceed with an attack."

"I'm sorry," I apologized, biting my lip. "I shouldn't have deviated…"

"No, it is our fault for not informing you completely," father assured. "Don't worry about it, we will know more in the morning. Let's catch up with the others. I can feel your mother's worry from here."

* * *

><p><strong>Review. Review. Review. :D Please? <strong>


	3. Chapter Three

**Here we are readers! Chapter 3. Super happy with all my readers. I'm really trying to keep this as accurate as possible. I mean, we don't know the second generations definite personalities but I think this is a close assumption. Anyway, this chapter is a little longer than the previous two but it is definitely full of some fun twists and romantic goodies. :)**

**Please review! And enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"You guys are reckless," Mirai said, nudging me.<p>

"I agree," Moegi teased. "Jumping into a battle like that. I heard brother Naruto had to come save you."

"Yeah, basically," ChouChou said. "But we had them on the ropes. If we'd have been given proper intel it would have been different."

"No," I said. "It wouldn't have mattered. He was ready for us and we walked into a trap."

"You're too tough on yourself," Konohamaru chimed in. We were all sitting in the park, enjoying our lunches on the soft grass. It was a beautiful day and our missions, for a time were suspended.

"Where is Inojin?" I asked, looking around. He was the only one absent. Bolt and Himawari were talking with Shikadai and Udon a little ways away. I couldn't help but notice that ridiculous smile on Bolt's face.

"He had a meeting with your father this morning," ChouChou said. "He said he'd catch up with us later."

"Wonder what about? Is he considering joining Anbu?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Nah, he said he likes his team too much," ChouChou assured. "But I wonder sometimes. He's so weird."

"So what about you? Your dad still mad about the mission?" Mirai asked me.

"Not really," I said, shrugging. "He was disappointed and I can't blame him but I don't think he is angry about it."

"Your dad is so scary," Moegi admitted.

"Yeah, but he could never beat brother Naruto!" Konohamaru said with a smirk. "Besides, your mom likes him for whatever reason."

"Yeah, guess so…" I shrugged, laying back on the grass. Thinking about my dad, and his past, makes me uncomfortable. It was like glimpsing at something that is supposed to be a dirty secret. Our clan, my uncle Itachi, my grandparents… they were all gone and it hurt my father deeper than I could possibly understand. I could feel it though, his heartache. The curse of the Uchiha was obviously still strong within me. I couldn't even describe the amount of love and respect I have for my father. Even if he makes me mad I still can't help but love him.

"Does that sound good Sara?" came a voice and I looked up to see Himawari, smiling. "It is probably one of the last good days of the summer for it."

"What? Sorry Hima," I said shaking my head. "I was lost in thought."

"We're going swimming you idiot," Bolt said, smiling. "Even Shikadai is going!" I glanced over to see Shikadai rolling his eyes, his shoulders obviously slumped in defeat.

"Well, I guess we are going swimming," I said, springing up from my spot in the grass. "Where at?"

"The old training grounds, you know the one…" Himawari said with a smile.

"Right, I'll see you in a few minutes then. I'm going to run home and grab my bathing suit," I said, nodding.

"We're running home too, meet you boys down there," Moegi said, waving at them as all the girls left to get their bathing attire.

After departing from the girls to go up my street I immediately paused. Something felt different, off. I activated my sharingan immediately, scanning the area. There was no genjutsu, no fluctuation in the chakra patterns around me. It was just silent. I shrugged now, getting closer to our home. Mother insisted that we, as a family, live at the Uchiha compound. It was out of the way of almost everything but it was nicely rebuilt after the war to house smaller groups. I can tell father hopes that I will breed many Uchiha.

As I approached our front gate I could hear mother talking from inside. I slipped through and into the open street in front of the training buildings and temple. As I turned the corner the gate to our "palace", as mom called it, was ajar. I went in and saw mom and dad talking quickly, father doing most of the listening. They immediately noticed me in the courtyard and mother turned to look at me. She had a smile on her face but I couldn't tell if it was fake or not. Not this time.

"Sara!" she said with a grin. "Perfect timing."

"Is it?" I asked, my eyebrow raising.

"I've decided that this year is the year I will take you under my official tutelage," my father said, moving to stand in front of me. "However, your mother is worried that she hasn't taught you enough chakra control or medical ninjutsu."

"Ridiculous," I said, looking over at her. "I have the best chakra control in my class. And Himawari really looks up to you mom. You should be more concerned about her abilities. She needs more practice in dodging, I've seen that first hand."

"Don't chastise me," she said, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm just saying," I said, shaking my head. "My skills are top-notch. I have full confidence in my control and in my medical ninjutsu."

She looked at me, her eyes scanning my face like she was trying to read a lie. She then sighed, shaking her head. "I can't accept that," she said. "I told your father he wasn't allowed to take you until you've proven that you've learned all you can from me."

I looked at her, a little amused, before shrugging. "Alright mom," I said, nodding. "When and where?"

"Oh! Baka!" she said, punching my arm. "You're just like your father!"

I smirked at this and I could see, out of the corner of my eye, my father doing the same thing. "Come on mom," I sighed. "We don't need to do this."

"Yes we do!" she said, balling her hand into a fist. "If you really have nothing else to learn then you can hold your head high like a true kunoichi and beat me! The student of the fifth Hokage, and legendary sannin, Tsunade-sama!"

"You're more dramatic than Naruto sometimes," I said, shaking my head. "But fine, I'll fight you..."

"Prepare yourself!" she said, her eyes narrowing dangerously. My eyes went wide a moment and I raised my hands, shaking my head.

"Does it have to be right now? I kind of had some plans with the guys…"

"No, it doesn't," my father interjected, holding his arm out to grab my mother's arm. She looked over at him and relaxed, smiling slightly. "Your mother is just worked up. Tomorrow sometime."

"Sounds good!" I said, waving to them as I went into the house. I emerged a few minutes later with a long robe on and a towel.

"Where are you going?" my father asked, his eyes a little cold.

"Swimming with everyone," I said, nodding. "I'll be back by dinner. Wouldn't miss it! Mom always makes spicy food when she's angry." I grinned at them and then with a wave I was off toward the training grounds. It was our favorite place to hang out. It had a beautiful waterfall and a pool as clear as the sky. It was really fun to watch the guys try stupid stunts to jump off the top of the waterfall too.

As I approached the fence I could hear a few voices ahead of me. It was Himawari, Inojin, and Bolt. I approached with a smile, adjusting my glasses as I approached. "Hey guys," I said, patting Himawari on the shoulder. I didn't expect her expression to be so stern.

"Shut up Bolt! It isn't any of your business!" she said, pushing him away a bit.

"Hey! What is going on?" I asked.

"Listen here Inojin," Bolt said, pointing a finger at him. "If I see you even looking at my sister in her suit I'll beat you into next month, got it?!"

"It isn't my fault you don't trust your sister," Inojin responded, shrugging. "Or your friends…" he turned around now, walking toward the lake, Himawari glaring at Bolt before taking off after him.

"Well, that was unpleasant," I said, shrugging.

"You think?" he asked, his eyes drifting to me. I immediately stiffened. He was really in a bad mood.

"Hey, relax hot-head!" I said, walking around him and toward the lake. "Himawari isn't a child anymore. None of us are. Grow up."

He caught up with me a few seconds later, his scowl still evident. He was giving off all sorts of negative energy. "Damn it," I said, turning to him and stopping. "Is it really that big of a problem?"

"She's my sister," Bolt grumbled. "You wouldn't understand."

"No, you're right," I snapped. "I wouldn't."

"I didn't mean it like that," he replied, looking over at me. "It's just annoying seeing that pervert seduce my innocent sister."

"Innocent isn't really a good word to use for any kunoichi," I said, shaking my head. "But you are right. Himawari is wholesome, kind, and a good friend. She's like a sister to me so if it makes you feel any better, I'm a little worried too."

"What can I do? She is growing up," Bolt groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't just pretend that all these guys don't look at her."

"Let them look. She seems to genuinely care of Inojin, even if you refuse to see it," I said, smiling. "She's a smart girl. A lot smarter than her idiot brother."  
>"Hey," he said, nudging me. "I'm not that dumb."<p>

"You're right," I said, looking up at him slowly. His face sort of lit up then, a warm glow emitting from him. Just being so close made me feel uncomfortable, like I was staring at something I shouldn't be. "L-lets swim," I said, walking toward everyone now assembled near the water's edge. As we approached I could hear them talking about the temperature of the water and how clear it was. I was more excited than I should be to swim. I honestly hadn't gone all summer.

"So who's going in first?" Moegi asked, holding her robe tightly.

"I'll go!" Bolt said, shedding his pants and shirt in one swift movement. "Cannon-ball!" he said, running toward the water and jumping. The water splashed the shore and I watched as he came back up, his shadowy figure visible under the surface. "It's nice!" he said, splashing at the shore.

"Come on guys!" Konohamaru said, doing the same. Shortly after Udon, Shikadai, and Inojin were in the water, their antics loud as they splashed and swam around one another.

"Well," ChouChou said taking off her robe. She had an adorable one-piece on, all blue and trimmed with white. I shrugged, watching as Moegi shed hers, a simple black bikini. Konohamaru was thoroughly distracted from the others now, getting hit by a wave sent at him by Udon. Mirai shed hers, revealing a daring one piece. It was a halter at the top and came down to attach, in a slender line over her abdomen, to her bikini bottom. I bit my lip down. That pink bathing suit was adorable.

"Hurry up!" ChouChou said, getting in the water and splashing at the others.

Himawari stood next to me now, her hands tightly on her robe. She had to have been a little embarrassed. I grinned, grabbing her arm. "Together?" I asked, tugging at my own robe. She nodded slowly and then we both took off our robes. Inojin's eyes were glued to Himawari. To say she took after her mother was an understatement. She had a petite form, a little shorter than I was but her shape was much different. It didn't help that she was wearing a white and purple bikini that hugged her nicely.

Bolt noticed immediately and turned around to spot us. He didn't say anything and turned around again, splashing Inojin in the face. I bit my lip, my own bathing suit somewhat plain. It was a bikini, all red, with black trim. I definitely didn't have Himawari, or Mirai's body structure. Their curves were quite impressive and the only thing I had going for me was a toned stomach and long legs. I lacked in the curves but my breasts were nowhere near as small as my mothers.

"Come on you two!" Moegi urged, splashing at us. I slipped off my shoes and grabbed my glasses, setting them with my shoes. I pulled Himawari along with me into the water and she giggled as ChouChou began splashing at Udon, nearly knocking him over. The water was so temperate, the hot summer sun making it feel so perfect as I walked in further, letting go of Himawari and diving under. The cool water surrounding me was lightweight as I swam around legs and deeper into the lake. It was only after I was far enough away from the others that I came up, inhaling the scent of sweet late summer flowers.

I couldn't help but float there for a while, relaxed in my own little world. It was nice to just stare at the sky, enjoy the sunlight, and float weightlessly through it all. I just wanted to let everything go and reflect on my own thoughts here, in this place.

_You know, you're mother knows you are ready. I think this is a test from your father. Yeah, that's it. Shanaroo! He's trying to freak me out, to lose focus. He is being very sneaky. He swore to my mom that I would be trained as an Uchiha when I was ready but what was this? A ploy? Did he want to gauge my weaknesses and figure out a way to improve them? This had to be a training technique._

_Maybe he wanted to get the jump on Naruto. He was such a rival and friend that my father even placed me on a pedestal. He wanted to prove that his child would always be better than Naruto's. I think father is in for a real surprise if he saw Bolt fight. Bolt. _I swallowed a lump in my throat, worrying about his reaction for the first time. I had to push these thoughts away and decided it was best to just focus on my task.

Everyone else was still splashing up by the shore, lazily playing in the sun when I finally looked around to find them. I just smiled, watching them all contently. I wasn't sure when I would tell them but I knew they would all be interested in my mother's challenge. It was only now did I notice that one person was missing. Bolt had disappeared, his yellow hair gone from sight. I scanned the shore and around everyone before realizing that he had disappeared. I was about to take off back toward shore when I felt a hand on my leg, allowing a squeak to escape my lips before Bolt came swimming up from below. He was really close to me, a smirk on his face.

"Scared you, huh?" he asked as he pushed his gold locks back from his bright blue eyes. I bit my lip, shaking my head.

"Of course not! I knew you were there," I said, turning to swim into more shallow water. He grabbed my arm again and this time I felt him get closer. I could feel his feet intertwining with mine as he stayed upright, watching me. "What?" I finally asked, feeling a bit annoyed that he was holding me there.

"Sara," he began, his eyes darting around. He looked behind me and then back at me. "I have a question for you, and I want you to be honest."

"Just spit it out, dummy," I said, nudging him.

"Are you and Shikadai dating?" he asked, my eyes going wide. I couldn't help it. I was stunned by his question and the only thing I could think of was the only words that escaped my mouth.

"No," I said slowly, confusion evident in my tone.

"Really?" Bolt asked, looking over my shoulder again. "Because…" he paused again, unsure where to go from here. He looked afraid. "Well, because Inojin said you liked someone and it wasn't his business to tell but he said he heard it from Shikadai and I just assumed-."

"We aren't dating. I don't have any interest in a lazy bum like Shikadai."

"Oh," he said, his eyes downcast now. I sighed, watching him a moment before pulling away.

"I don't like Shikadai. I don't like Inojin. And I don't like older guys," I pointed, Konohamaru and Udon old enough to have facial hair now.

"Then who do you like?" he asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. He really did look dumb when he did that.

"You idiot," I said, punching him. I then smiled, my hand going to his cheek. His eyes went wide again and I just grinned, turning around and swimming away.

"Congratulations Sara!" Inojin said, waving at me as I approached. "I just told everyone the good news!"

I paused, standing up in the water as I moved to the shore, the cool liquid barely covering my navel. "What news?" I asked, my eyes narrowing at him.

"Your dad! He told me today that he couldn't take me on as an apprentice because he was taking you on this year. Congratulations are in order!"

"Inojin, you moron," I said, shaking my head. "I wanted to tell everyone you weirdo."

"Oh," he said, his eyes slightly wide. "I see…"

"It's okay," I said, waving my hand. Himawari just grinned.

"So, is it true?" ChouChou asked with a bit of excitement.

"Sort of," I said, shrugging and moving in closer to shore. I sat in the water now, the small waves washing over my arms and hips as I watched Bolt, still further off. "There is a complication."

"What do you mean? Your dad is going to teach you his Sharingan tricks! You'll be more powerful than any of us!" Moegi said, a grin on her face. "Bolt is going to be so mad."

I paused now, my eyes betraying my surprise. I hadn't thought of that. _Oh, great going Sarada! Ugh… he's already jealous of my power. Now he's going to hate me._

"Come on guys," Himawari said, nodding at Bolt who was approaching now. "She's probably nervous about it. I'm sure Bolt will be happy just like we are."

"It doesn't matter," I said, my voice more stern than I intended. All eyes fell on me and the silence was only broken when Bolt came up to the group.

"What's everyone so quiet about?" Bolt asked, sitting on the sand next to Shikadai.

"I was just telling everyone about my father's proposal. He's going to train me himself starting this year but there is a kick," I said, not looking up at him. "Mom is convinced she hasn't taught me enough chakra control. She thinks I'm unprepared so I'm supposed to fight her tomorrow to prove she has taught me all I need to know."

"W-what?" Moegi said, her eyes wide.

"You're going to fight your mom? Sakura-chan?" Konohamaru asked, his eyes watching me. "She's crazy and strong!"

"Sarada has it in the bag," Shikadai said, stretching out onto the wet sand.

"I agree," ChouCHou said. "Her mom is crazy powerful, and probably better at medical ninjutsu, but there is no way she can beat Sara one on one."

"Thanks," I said, my eyes still downcast.

"I definitely want to watch it. When are you doing this?" Udon asked, smiling.

"Me too! Can we watch? Please Sara?" Himawari asked, her eyes big and hopeful.

"I don't care," I said, shrugging. "I have confidence that I'm going to be able to handle her."

"Great!" Inojin said, smiling. "I'm going to take bets! Let's see who will win!"

"I don't want everyone knowing you idiot," I said, sighing. "It's bad enough my dad is going to be there but all of you guys in the background isn't going to make much difference. I don't need this reaching the higher ups. Uchiha fights aren't the most contained."

"Especially with your mom!" ChouChou said. "She can throw a punch better than I can!"

"You've got this in the bag, Sara," Bolt finally said, standing up. "What time is it? Mom said that she wanted us back early for dinner Hima."

"That is true. It has almost been two hours," she said, springing to her feet, much to Inojin's delight.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Bolt said, pulling on his pants and shoes. He slung his shirt over his shoulder, waiting as Himawari pulled on her robe and slipped on her sandals.

"See ya!" she said, waving and following her brother.

"Told ya," Moegi said, leaning back onto the sand. "He's mad."

"Good for him," I said, standing up now. "It is getting late. Two hours in the water is definitely more than enough. I'm going to head out now too. I'll see you guys tomorrow sometime. I'm sure by then everyone in the village will have heard about it."

I grabbed up my towel and dried my arms and legs before slipping on my robe. I pulled on my shoes and waved as I took off toward the gate. It was an abrupt end to a fun day but I didn't care. If Bolt was going to be angry about it and not see how I feel about him than I don't need to waste another moment on him.

_That idiot will wish he'd have said something. He'll wish he would have been happy for me just like everyone else._

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! They are much appreciated, positive or not. <strong>


	4. Chapter Four

**Here we are! Thanks so much to my readers. Please review! I love the encouragement! :D Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"No way? Sarada versus Sakura?"<p>

"Yeah, I heard it from Lin, who heart it from Kiri, who was told by none other than Moegi! Everyone is going to be there!"

"Where? We have to go!"

The academy and the village had been buzzing all morning. The word, as I had predicted, had gotten out. Mother's challenge, our challenge, was all anyone in the village could talk about over their tea and breakfast, including my own family.

Mother had made it a requirement that every morning and evening we would share meals. Ever since father got back, when I was a child, he'd made it his mission to become closer to mother and me. He, being the head of ANBU's foundation, was under a lot of stress watching Naruto's back constantly. It was sometimes tough for him to get to the table. This morning, I think, he made it his mission.

"So, Naruto knows about it and it goes without saying that the entire village knows now," he lulled, sipping his water and picking at his fish. "Since there will definitely be a crowd, I say we move it out of the village, away from everything. More private…"

"Whatever you want dear!" my mother said, a smile on her face as she passed out some more rice to me. "Did you sleep well, Sara?"

She looked awfully cheery this morning. I didn't know what to think and more importantly she didn't give any hint as to what she was planning. The corner of fathers lip twitched as he grinned at mother. She seemed to be waiting on an answer, patiently on my reaction. That smile was definitely fake; I think.

"Very well," I said, shrugging and eating more rice. That didn't please her. I was too quiet for her liking. She glared at me a second and then set the rice down, eating some of her own. It was quiet for a moment and then I sighed, looking over at her. "What is it mom? You seem to want to say something?"

"Are you taking this seriously?" she asked, her eyes turning dangerously dark.

"Mom," I said a little more exasperated than I anticipated. "I'm entirely serious. If I have to beat my own mother one-on-one to the next level, I will."

She looked at me a second and then a slight grin broke out over her face. "You sound like your father," she whispered, looking up at him. I could see the tenderness in his eyes now, something he rarely ever showed. I didn't know everything about the past but I knew enough to know that it wasn't always smooth.

"The real question is, are you ready mom?" I asked, a smirk on my face. I had to end this lovey look on her face. She was blushing. When she looked over at me her reaction was somewhat dreamy and then confused.

"Me? Ready?" she laughed, waving her hand at me. "I'm more than ready. I haven't been able to let loose and fight in a while. It'll be fun!"

"You're insane," I said, taking a drink of my tea. "So when and where are we doing this? I don't want it to take up my whole day."

"Sara!" my mother said, standing up now. "If you think this is going to be a quick fight you are sadly mistaken. You may be my daughter," she said, pointing at me and then making a fist. "But I won't hesitate to use my full force."

"I wouldn't accept any less," I said, standing up and extending my fist to hers. She wanted to play this game I think I could comply. She grinned again and extended her middle and first finger, a sign of comradery. I smiled back, doing the same and linking us together. "You better be ready," I said, adjusting my glasses with my other hand.

"You too," she said, pulling me into a hug. I could feel her arms embrace me, her hug tight as I wrapped my arms around her too. For all her flaws, her temper, her nagging nature, and her overbearing expectations she was my best friend, my biggest fan. My mother, Sakrua Haruno, was by far the most amazing kunoichi ever to exist.

"Come on you two," my dad finally interrupted. "I think we can use the old training ground after breakfast."

"You mean-?" my mother began but my father just nodded, a grin on his face. He was in good spirits today.

We ate our breakfast quietly after that, my father reading a few scrolls and my mother going over some medical charts. I sat there a moment, wondering what I was meant to do now. All I could do was eat my breakfast, no work to be done yet. It kind of made me feel like I was in some sort of limbo, still a child at their table. It was an odd, and overwhelming sensation. I immediately stood up, both of their eyes landing on me.

"Sorry," I said, looking between them. "I forgot I was going to do something before we got started. May I be excused?"

"Of course," my father said, nodding to me. I bowed and turned to mom. She was looking at me curiously. I just smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you in a little while. Just got to do something really quick," I said, adjusting my glasses and leaving the dining room. I got to my room faster than I had anticipated but didn't care. I had to think. It wasn't just the fact that I was battling mom today; that was actually something to look forward to. No, it was another feeling, something awkward, restless. Siting at that table while mother and father went about their business made me feel less needed, less important. I don't really think that was it.

_What is this? I feel worthless, impatient, and I can't even describe this feeling of restlessness. Am I going insane? Is this a genjutsu? No… I'm fine I just don't know what to do. Am I that far behind? I am sixteen and now father wants to train me. Was I not ready before? I became a chunnin at age thirteen and have been working toward jonin for the past three years. I am ready, I have been ready, so why now?_

_Was that it? I didn't feel good enough? I felt inferior, for the first time in my life? Bolt had been his father's student for almost a year now. That was something he never spoke about. He and his father's training was secret, and not very frequent. What he learns I'm sure far surpasses me. Why did father wait so long to show interest? Did he not have confidence in me? SHANAROO! Damn! I can't even think straight._

_I have to beat mom. I have to use all the training she has given me and prove I have grown, that I am ready for this responsibility. I know that is what they are trying to teach me and I cannot take this fight lightly. If mom said she is going to use her full strength then I'll be damned if I am not going to go all out. Sharingan or not, she won't beat me._

I snapped out of it now, staring at my wall. I felt like I had been in another world, that it wasn't so bad as all that. My mind was playing tricks but at the same time I still knew what needed done. Mom and dad were expecting me and I wouldn't fail. I already was equipped and ready for the fight, my gear and tools all in my flak jacket. I took one deep breath before emerging from my room again. I walked down the hall and into the dining room only to find mom and dad gone. _How long had I been in there?_

"Mom?" I called, looking about. I didn't hear anything so I moved down the hall toward their study. Still nothing there. The courtyard was empty and so was the hall. The living room was abandoned and it was only then did I hear a noise. I peered out a window only to see mom and dad talking in the garden. Mom was holding father's arm, his hand on her hip. Their foreheads were pressed together and their eyes shut. I could see my mother's lips moving and could see my father's grip tighten. Then there was a big smile on his face, his eyes lighting up like I'd never seen before. _What was going on?_

I made my way down the hall and into the courtyard. I walked over to the fence and opened it to enter the garden. They were still there, whispering and when I got close I could hear mother's soft voice assuring my father. I didn't know what about but she sounded serious and yet gentle.

"Hey," I said, approaching. "What's up?"

"I'm just being sentimental," my mother said, stepping around my father and wiping her cheeks. She was definitely teary eyed. I smiled, walking up to her and grabbing her arms.

"It's okay, I get it," I said, smiling. "I may be a lot like dad, but you're my mom," I assured, squeezing her hands. She couldn't help but chuckle and squeeze my hands tighter.

"Okay, so let's get this over with!" she said, looking over at my father. "Lead the way."

"Right," He said, turning and looking at us. He looked quite excited, like he was going into a big battle himself.

"Whoah! Wait wait!" came a voice and I immediately froze.

"Damn it idiot," my father groaned, rubbing his nose.

"Listen here!" Naruto said, coming through the same gate I did followed by his family. Lady Hinata immediately smiled and approached us, hugging first me and then my mother.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He gave a sheepish grin and then sighed, nodding.

"Fine," Naruto said, looking at my father again. Himawari and Bolt were right next to him, waving at my father. "So, where are you going Sasuke-kun?"

"To the old training grounds," he replied. "We wanted to get away from the village a little bit. This may get intense."

"Good idea!" Himawari said, a twinkle in her eye. For some reason, ever since she was a little girl, she'd had a special interest in my father. Like he was some sort of rare species of bird she just had to observe. She'd always ask him cute innocent questions that made him uncomfortable and he always replied as cooly as he could manage. It made me grin.

"So let's go," Naruto said, nodding for Sasuke to follow.

"Listen, Naruto," he said. "This is a family thing and I don't want a bunch of people there. You and Lady Hinata are fine, even your family, but is it fair to Sara to reveal her jutsu to everyone that shows up? Including Bolt?"

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked, a little offended. He looked a bit confused too.

"I mean, it's unfair to expose all her jutsu and hard work to a rival," my father groaned, smacking Naruto on the arm. "Damn it, idiot."

"O-ooh!" he said, nodding. "I see, I see…" Naruto then turned, looking at Bolt. "Hey! Bolt! You up for a match? One-on-one?"

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said, shaking her head. "You're the Hokage. You shouldn't take on such tasks lightly-."

"He isn't that good!" Naruto said, shaking his head. "He's learned a lot but he can't beat me yet. Sasuke is the one whining, I'm just trying to make it fair."

"It isn't for us, BAKA!" Sakura said, coming up and punching him in the arm. "This is a family thing, for Sara, and it is more important than you can possibly imagine. If you want to watch, fine, but I won't have to mocking us in a battle."

"Who is mocking? Besides, if Sarada is facing you than it is only fair that Bolt go up against Hinata-chan! Not me!"

"W-what?!" Hinata asked, her face getting really red. "N-Naruto-Kun," she said shaking her head. "No, no I couldn't…"

"He doesn't have byakugan, we know Hinata," Naruto said, wrapping an arm around her. "But he's resourceful, hard-working, determined… you know! Just like me!"

"I-I…"

"It's settled! Bolt will attempt to beat his mother. Personally, I've got money on his mother. Just like I've got money on Sakura!"

"Gambling?" Himawari asked, looking at her father in a disgusted manor.

"Hey!" Naruto said, shaking his head. "Ino was taking up a betting pool. I put down two ramen coupons and 10000 ryo on Sakura."

"Oh thanks," I mumbled, grinning. "Let's just get this over. If Bolt is fighting then he can do it first."

"I don't want to fight mom," Bolt said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You'll do it," Hinata pipped up, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Bolt bit his lip now, his eyes on the ground.

"Mom, come on," Bolt said. "I don't want to hurt you…"

"What?" she asked, her eyes wide now. "You think it'll be that easy?" I'd never seen Lady Hinata so full of spirit.

"C'mon mom," Bolt assured, grabbing her shoulder. "I've been training with dad."

I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it but right then and there, instead of Hinata slapping him across the face like any mother should have it was Naruto who punched Bolt straight in the face. It sent him flying back a few feet, landing on his butt in the dirt. His nose was bleeding and his eyes were wide.

"You idiot," Naruto said, shaking his head. "Your mother is more than a match for you. And to think she wasn't just because she is your mother is insulting to both me, your mother's family, and to Uncle Neji!" Naruto was fuming now. "I don't know when you started thinking this way but I won't let you insult the hard work, and sacrifice, your mother has put into her jutsu. She is a kunoichi, not just your mother."

Everyone was silent for a moment and then Hinata sighed, her blush going redder and redder with every word Naruto spoke. At first I thought she was going to cry. We didn't mention Neji very often but when we did, it was always a silent moment for his departed soul. It was Lady Hinata who walked over to Bolt, knelt down, and fixed his nose. She then smiled, placing a hand on his cheek before pulling him into a hug. He was sorry, his eyes full of shame.

"So, it is settled! Bolt versus Hinata! Sakura versus Sarada!" Naruto said, grinning at his wife. "Now, let's go before everyone hears of it. I can tell Inojin is close by." He glanced down at Himawari who blushed. "Sneaky kid, he'll make a great ANBU yet."

I smiled at mom, who grabbed my hand to lead the way. We didn't run, we didn't rush, we took our time strolling through the Uchiha compound and showing Naruto all the new buildings father had planned. He soon wanted to expand to renters who are families of the foundation. Since father had took over there had been many changes. No killings within ranks, no departure from loved ones and family, and most importantly each ninja was responsible for their comrades. A complete trust system.

As we left the compound and headed toward the east gate of the village, I could see eyes on us. It was a short distance between us and the gate so not many saw but surely the gate guards were aware of what was going on. Soon there would whispers all about the village. We had to go quickly. Our pace only quickened the closer we got. Soon we were at the gates and I grinned, seeing the faces of the former team seven light up. Mother, Naruto, and father all grinned at the posts where they had been tied all those years ago.

I sighed, looking about. It was a big practice area, and perfect for our battle. One of the few areas located on the outside of the village. It was safer this way though. When we got to a comfortable spot mom motioned for us to sit in the grass, watching. Hinata and Bolt were speaking now and then they both smiled, hooking their fingers in a sign of respect. We were all standing far enough away to see them but not close enough to read lips. It was a safe distance given the sporadic fighting style Bolt had to offer.

The fight was more than I bargained for. Lady Hinata immediately activated her byakugan and struck at Bolt. His dodging was quick but she hit him, a couple times, with her quick palms on his shoulder and arm. He was able to back up, his eyes watching her as she got into defensive position. He wasn't wasting any time, as usual. Bolt was like that though; rushing in with a massive and coordinated attack was his specialty.

"Rasengan!" he said, the bright blue ball forming in his hands. He had better chakra control than his father and it was evident in the way he was able to plan, even vaguely, his next moves. Before Hinata could counter he lunged, her arm swatting at his and making it miss, just barely, over her shoulder. Hinata immediately went on the offensive.

"Air Palm!" she said, sending him flying backward and onto the surface of the water. He gained his composure but not before Hinata activated her Twin Lions, Bolt barely dodging her barrage as she got closer. They battled, fist for fist, dodging and countering each other's attacks until Bolt managed to gain distance, weaving some hand signs. When he did a shadow-clone showed up, launching a rasengan at Hinata.

She jumped back in time to counter with her defensive whirlwind that was the byakugan's power. This gave Bolt time to weave more hand signs before biting his finger. "Summoning Jutsu!" he yelled. There was a loud pop and a cloud of smoke. "No fair!" Himawari protested, her eyes narrowing at her brother.

"Look!" someone from behind us yelled and we noticed Shino, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, the present and former Ino-Shika-Cho, Sai, Rock Lee, Kakashi Sensei, TenTen, Kiba, and their young son Kira, Kurenai, and her daughter Mirai. They were all watching closely, Kakashi-sensei walking up to my mother and placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and nodded, Sasuke bowing to the former Hokage.

It was only after I turned back did I realize what everyone was grinning at. Instead of a giant toad, like Naruto used, a smaller toad, a little taller than Bolt's knees, appeared, his face stern and his eyes roaming over Bolt.

"What do you want brat?" he asked, turning about.

"C'mon Gamakiri!" Bolt begged, groaning. "The oil!"

Before Bolt could have time to counter Hinata was on him again, her air palm sending he and the frog flying back again. The frog did not look pleased. "Brat!" He said, staring at first Hinata and then Bolt. "You in that big of trouble you lazy bum?"

"Hey! Come on you're supposed to help me!" Bolt groaned, standing back on his feet. "Come on Gamakiri!"

"Defend yourself!" Hinata said, lunging at them both with her twin lions again.

"Damn it!" the frog barked, slapping his hands together. "Frog Kumite!" he said, kicking at her. It was too quick for her to see and it sent her flying sideways, her composure shaken as she stood again, a little dirt on her cheek.

"The oil Gamakiri!" he said, bopping the frog on the head.

"Damn you kid!" he said, standing in front of Bolt. He slapped his hands together again, as did Bolt. They both weaved a couple of hand signs before a spray of oil came flying out of the toad's mouth.

"Fire style!" Bolt yelled, everyone's eyes widening. Everyone was sure he'd have wind style like his parents. "Toad Oil Flame Bullet!"

The oil erupted in flame now, spewing at Hinata. Her air palm, which she had initially used to try and strike was now used as an accelerant as she flew backward faster than before. She avoided the flame and oil, the ground in front of them now saturated with oil and flame. This was getting good. Bolt had fire style, something I wouldn't have known before.

"I'm done kid!" the toad groaned, disappearing with a loud pop. Bolt cursed before moving back. Hinata had weaved some signs her other chakra nature being earth. The earth spun around the flames, burring the oil and flame into the dirt now folding over itself. When the flame was gone, and all that was left was a burnt and upturned patch of dirt, Hinata came closer.

"I know you're not done yet Bolt," she said, her eyes narrowing. She looked a bit tired now.

"Not even close!" Bolt said, weaving his hand signs again. By now I could hear a steady crowd gathering behind us. There were several loud pops and then smoke. When it was visible what was going on everyone had started yelling. There had to have been at least three dozen clones surrounding Lady Hinata. She just grinned, watching them all closely.

"Quality over quantity son," she managed to say, moving her arms and hands around her. "Eight Trigrams! Palm Rotation!"

Hinata let loose a flurry of dust and wind but it was all to Bolts advantage. He'd hoped for this. Each clone that was launched at her wall had a paper bomb in their hands, igniting when they hit the force of it, making a large flame. Bolt immediately weaved hand signs, his hand going to his mouth. "Fire Style! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

I could see my father watching closely now. He was analyzing every move with his sharingan. The flames rose bigger, the rotation slowing down but the flame still held until it overtook Hinata's rotation. I almost gasped but heard the distinctive pop of her clone. It was gone and Bolt spun around to see her right behind him, her fist to his chest, the bright blue glow emitting from it.

"I think that is the match," she said, a cheeky grin on her face.

"How did you know?" he asked, watching her closely.

"Byakugan," she replied, deactivating hers. "I could see the change in chakra flow. Sorry, brilliant plan but you're not quite there."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck before nodding, a cheesy grin on his face. "You got me mom. Good match," he said, extending his two fingers. She chuckled, putting away her fist and hooking fingers with him.

"Good match," she nodded, pulling him into a hug.

There was clapping and cheering behind us and I immediately realized that the whole practice field behind us was littered in villagers all the way back to the gate. It was a sight. I had hoped most of them were just here to see a potential Hokage fight.

"That was a good match," my mother said, her eyes looking to me. "Nervous?"

"Yeah, sort of," I said, biting my lip. "There are a lot of people here."

"So?" she asked, standing up. She looked over the crowd and then sighed, looking back down at me. "Ignore them. Right now it is just me and you, like it used to be. You remember?"

How could I forget? Mom had always brought me to the training grounds. Every day during academy training she'd bring me here and teach me the fundamentals of a medical ninja. She'd hoped I'd had an aptitude for it but knew my desires were focused on my sharingan. She'd always tell me that even though I had a future as an Uchiha, a sharingan user, I had to understand the basics of being a ninja. She taught me so much and it was so unreal that I had to battle her now. I shook myself out of these thoughts, standing up next to her.

"Alright," I said, nodding. "Let's do this then."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! :D More soon.<strong>


	5. Chapter Five

**Here it is! The big fight! Sakura versus Sarada! I hope your not disappointed. I explained quite well and hope everyone enjoys it. :D Please review. I really appreciate them.**

* * *

><p>The chatter of the crowd was background noise to me now. I only kept my eyes on mother. She could be quite deceptive and can dodge almost any physical attack I throw at her. <em>You'll have to utilize you're ninjutsu. <em>True, I had been working on Raikiri. _What about its control, did you take your father's advice?_ Yes. I had almost forgotten about the silver ring that I'd adapted to my right middle finger; a token. I showed mother and everything the day I got it. Told her it was a good luck charm. _I doubt she believed that; she's clever. _

Doesn't matter now. It's time. Mother was watching me closely, her green eyes roaming my face for uncertainty. Our training throughout my life was vigorous, brutal, and sometimes beyond limit. If I was going to defeat her here I had to be quick and unexpected.

"You ready?" She asked, pulling down her glove over her right hand. That fist can kill a horse. _And you are not a horse. _

"Whenever you are," I said, tucking my glasses into my flak jacket.

She must have taken that as a sign to start because by the time I had been able to see her move she was already closing in, her fist flying. It barely missed me as I sprang back from her powerful punch, the earth below cracking.

Before she could back away I was there, kunai in hand lunging at her chest. She managed to block with her own, jumping back as I did. She had a grin on her face and I could tell she was enjoying herself. I quickly dodged as she came at me again, this time managing to knock me to my side with the force of her punch. I regained composure, watching her movements closely. I wasn't going to activate my sharingan yet. I wasn't sure if she was being serious yet. She could have easily hit me just now and I know this.

My eyes narrowed at her now and her grin spread. Even though we didn't speak we understood. No more throwing punches, no more games. I immediately ran for her then, the chakra in my feet making me twice as fast. She managed to dodge my attack but not before I was able to launch kunai at her. One grazed her arm and the other her calf. I had managed to gain footing when I saw her turn, weaving hand signs.

It was a shadow-clone. Her very own shadow clone. This was new, and not good. I could see the grin on both of their faces before they disappeared into a sprint. I immediately activated my sharingan. I couldn't risk it and managed to see that both were building up tremendous amounts of chakra in their fists. I had to dodge, or use a barrier. That's when it hit me. The fake Akira used a fire release as a barrier when I tried to attack him. I quickly weaved the hand signs, my eyes never leaving them as they approached, almost in slow motion. "Fire Style! Great Fireball!"

An enormous flame erupted from my mouth, the heat almost throwing me off balance. I quickly extinguished the flames and looked around. Mother had managed to dodge, just barely, her shadow clone long gone in a puff of smoke. Part of her uniform was charred and burned apart but the look in her eyes was unmistakable. It was as if she was asking me if that was all I could offer. I grinned at her and she nodded, getting back into position.

"You've grown quite a bit since my tutelage," she admitted, weaving hand signs. "But I'm not finished with you yet." I watched her closely, the burning branches of the trees making the battlefield a bit hazy. I could see mother clearly and before I had a chance to dodge she was in front of me, her hand a-glow with green light. "SHANAROO!"

I went flying back off my feet, the horrific momentum of her punch sending me to helplessly smash into a tree trunk. I gasped out in pain, and shock, before collapsing to the ground. _She was weaving hand signs. She was activating a jutsu. How did she get so fast? _There was no time to debate that now and I quickly rose to my knees, managing to shakily dodge as she came lunging again. Her fist had managed to break a hole right through the trunk, splinters of wood flying everywhere. I had managed to dodge out of her way now, gaining some distance as I analyzed the situation.

She was hit and weak just like I was, she had expended more chakra than I had, and her attacks were becoming steadier. She was trying to wear me down with repeated attacks in order to get in one last, and probably battle ending, punch. I had to stop her. I quickly weaved hand signs now, no longer patient enough to wait for her final attack. I'd end it soon. If this combo didn't work then I don't know what would.

I avoided her attack again, dodging around the rocks and toward the bank of the water. I wanted to be further away from the crowd anyway. Mother immediately followed, knowing to keep her distance now. She could sense something and I wasn't stupid. I'd have to throw her off somehow.

"Water Style! Snake's Mouth!" I yelled, the water erupting from behind me. A large stream billowed into the sky almost ten feet above me before forming into the shape of a snake. It immediately dove over me and towards my mother. She was an expert at dodging and I knew that. I only needed this for the finale.

It followed her now, dodging left and right until I had managed to run out of control, allowing it to splash onto the rocky shore and over the now flooded grass. By now I could see everyone watching closely, moving slightly closer. My father, I sensed, was closer than most. If mother wanted me to beat her then this was how it was going to be. I'd show her whose punch hits hardest.

I threw some shuriken at her now, her reflexes managing to avoid the blades as she sprang to the right and away from the trees. I could see her eyes. She could tell I was almost out of chakra and I knew that her last bit would go towards taking me out. I just hoped I could hit her before she could activate her Creation Rebirth seal. It was now or never as I bolted for her. She saw me react, weaving hand signs and immediately closed in. It was too late though. The moment her punch was mere inches away was the moment she lost. My fist had gotten there only seconds sooner.

"Lightening style! Raikiri Blossom Smash!" I could see both the shock and pleasure in her eyes as the lightening racked through her. I immediately stopped it when her pain began to show. She dropped to the sopping ground in front of me and I immediately grabbed her, hoisting her against me. "Mom? Mom? Are you okay?"

I placed my palm on her chest and felt her steady heartbeat. Nothing was irregular. It didn't damage her spine or brain or any of her nervous system. She was just worn out. I sighed in relief and could hear father approaching through the wet grass. I turned toward him now, mother still in my arms.

"She's fine," I said, holding her closer. "But I think she's down for the count."

I could see the smile on my father's face now but I could also see Naruto and the others approaching. He wiped it away and knelt down, picking my mother up in his arms. "Sakura-chan!" Hinata said, coming closer.

"She's fine," I assured, standing up. "Just tired. She didn't use all of her jutsu though. Her creation rebirth or her hundred strength technique could have easily defeated me had this battle prolonged."

"I think she knew that," father said, looking down at me. "If she'd have used that you would not have won. She told me, before any of this began, that she would not activate it, that you would fight on equal terms."

"But, I really didn't beat her then," I said, looking between her face and my father's. They were both blurry now and I realized I didn't have my glasses on. I immediately pulled them from my jacket, unharmed, and put them on. The damage around the area was pretty bad. The water technique had put the flames out but the lightening fried all plant life around.

"Yes you did," Naruto chimed in. "She wanted to make sure you were ready, that it was time to pass the torch and whatever!"

"N-Naruto-kun," Lady Hinata whispered. "You aren't helping."

"She knows what I mean! Sakura-chan was ready for her student to move on to the next level! She just wanted to see what Sara was made of."

"Are you okay Sara?" Himawari asked, her eyes roaming my face.

"I'm fine, a little banged up though. She got me a couple times. That last punch was still painful."

"Would you like me to look?" she asked, eyes full of concern.

"Already on it," I said, my hand glowing green as I roamed my side. She had managed to crack a rib. As we all walked back toward the entrance, everyone was talking excitedly. It was like a good game or tournament. Everyone's spirits, including fathers was lifted. He showed it more subtly but he was happy. When we got back toward the gate I could hear Choji Akimichi talking to Lady Hinata.

"Drinks! Barbeque! Ramen! It's all on the Akimichi tonight. Everyone can get together for once and celebrate today's showdown!"

"T-thank you Choji," Hinata replied. "What do you say guys?"

"I think we could all use a drink, and some food," Kakashi chimed in. "But first, we have to get Sakura situated."

"Of course! Of course!" Choji chimed. "Afterward meet at my restaurant. Mom will be thrilled to have a dinner party!"

"I'll go tell her," ChouChou said, grinning ear to ear. Choji ruffled her hair and she took off down the street.

"We'll be there as soon as Sakura wakes up," my father assured, hinting to everyone that he wanted some alone time with us. Naruto understood immediately and stared herding everyone away. Father and I walked in silence a moment, until we got to the Uchiha compound. Once inside he turned to me, a slight grin on his face.

"You used a conductor to control the lightening," he said, looking down at my hand where the ring was.

"I did, and I adapted it into a combo strike," I pointed, inspecting my arm. "No damage and it seems to work fluidly."

"An original name too," he said, a little bit of sarcasm in his voice. "Raikiri Blossom Smash, was it?"

I couldn't help but grin up at him. We stood there, staring at each other for a minute and then he grinned back, one of those genuine smiles he never showed. He then nodded for me to follow as we made our way towards the house. It was after father got mother situated in bed, with some tea and a little bit of food that she was able to rest some more.

"She isn't going to the Akimichi's then?" I asked, looking over at father as he sat at the kitchen table.

"She said when she had woken up she'd be there," he replied. "I'll be coming down when she does but I'd like to talk to you before you head down."

"What is it?" I asked, looking at him curiously.

"You're going to become my student," he said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "This must not be taken lightly."

"Father, I am very serious about this," I affirmed, my eyes narrowing. Didn't I prove that already?

"Yes, I can see that but I do not think you grasp the seriousness of our situation," he admitted, his tone mirroring the conversation. "I've put off this kind of talk long enough and I think now, that you're going to be my student, it is time we talk about the Uchiha."

I watched him closely. Father had never disclosed to me anything of the serious nature. He'd told me of our clan's massacre, how the village had ordered it and that my uncle, Itachi, fulfilled that order sparing only one. My father said that my uncle had good reasons, that he was not the villain the village saw him as, and that one day I would understand everything. I had been waiting for that day and now that it had finally come I was afraid to hear it.

"I will speak, you will listen, and if you have any questions at the end you are more than free to ask them," he assured. I nodded and watched him closely, hanging on every word. "You're a smart girl so I know you can fill in the small blanks. After all, you already know the history of Konoha and the last war."

"The Uchiha descend from the eldest son of the Sage of Six Paths. His name was Indra Otsutsuki. He, being a natural born genius, is the inheritor to the sharingan, and all the other ocular jutsu descended from it. You already know what link that had to the previous war and that story takes up more time and more effort than I am willing to expend today. I won't dwell on it so you will have to fill in the blanks from there."

"As for the Uchiha, and their history, I do not believe I have told you enough. You know of the past, of Madara and his brothers and of the course the massacre," he paused now, his eyes turning darker. "The truth behind that is serious and upsetting. I will tell you it and you will wish I hadn't."

"The reason for the massacre was a mix of many things. The ill-treatment of the Uchiha by the second Hokage, the suspicion Danzo harbored, and the lack of power within the village held by the Uchiha only strengthened their will to fight back. There was to be a coup to completely take over Konoha. Itachi, my beloved brother, was an ANBU member at the time under the direct control of the Hokage. Danzo, for years, was trying to find an excuse to get rid of the Uchiha once and for all. The coup was perfect timing and using Itachi as a double agent was convenient. As much as Itachi, and his best friend Shisui Uchiha tried, there was nothing that could be done. The Uchiha were set in their plan."

I could feel a lump forming in my throat, my eyes burning slightly. Was this what truly happened to my clan? Why was father willing to tell me all of this now? It was more frightening than I had realized.

"I know this is overwhelming," he said, looking over at me. "But you have to know the truth before we begin our training."

"Yes," I said, nodding slowly.

"Itachi, along with the protection of the Hokage, fulfilled his mission. He became an enemy of his own clan, slaughtering dozens and hardening his heart. I can't truly understand my brother's suffering but I understand what he did it for. He did it to spare me, to redeem our clan, and most of all he did it to avoid the innocent bloodshed that a civil war would bring. When I found out about this I was broken, torn from the inside out with grief, confusion, and anger. My brother had did all of this for the village, the village that turned him out as a rogue ninja."

"I was young, foolish, and took my anger out on others, killing my brother with my bare hands before learning of the truth that he never meant for me to know. That is the curse of the Uchiha, Sarada. We love too deeply and it is those bonds that fuel our hatred, our power." He sighed, looking out the window. "Your uncle was the best among us. It was his wish that I restore the Uchiha clan to honor and I have tried, ever since the war, to do that."

"Your mother and I made a promise to each other a long time ago, before you were born. We promised that no matter who our child was, no matter if they were a boy or girl, and no matter what kind of skills they did, or didn't have, we were going to love them. At the time I thought I understood what that meant and was willing to give my everything for your mother. Believe me, she was more than a little surprised when everything was all said and done." A slight smile came to my father's face and I couldn't help but smile along with him.

"But I think now that you know the truth of the massacre, and can judge it for yourself, I think it is time that I introduce you to the Uchiha's Naka Shrine. Here, with your sharingan, you will learn the secrets of our clan, of the jutsu and the truth behind the sage of six paths."

"Father, I…"

"There is one last thing I wish to say," he interrupted, looking over at me sternly. "This training is not for the weak. This training will stress every muscle, stretch every fiber, and push your chakra to the limits. It will not be easy."

"Father," I said, shaking my head. "I never expected it to be easy."

"Good, then you are wise," he shrugged, looking back out the window. "I cannot teach you everything. Only battle experience and comrades can help you achieve the rest. My teaching is just a boost to your already honed skills."

"I understand how much this means to you father," I said, standing up. "I am the last of the Uchiha, the only daughter of the feared dojutsu clan. I will give it everything I have to make sure that the Uchiha are once again strong."

"More importantly, you are my daughter," he reminded, standing up and grabbing my arms. "You make me more proud than I could possibly explain. I wanted you to hear those words from my lips Sara. I want you to know that no matter what I am always here for you and your mother. Nothing matters more."

"I know," I assured, smiling up at him. I then wrapped my arms around his torso and he sighed, wrapping me in one of his warm hugs. He didn't look like it, but his hugs were the best. Even when I was a child they would sooth me. Now, it just felt like he was passing on his strength to me, like he was more than willing to renew my own strength with his warm embrace.

"Any questions?" he whispered, his breath ruffling my hair.

"Just one," I said, pulling back and looking at him. "Will you teach me Izanagi?"

His eyes went wide for a second, watching me closely. It was a slight curl in the lip that hinted toward his answer. "Do you think you possess the power to use it?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

"I am the last of us," I shrugged, looking him over. "I know it is forbidden and I have researched the genetic traits for it. I can only hope that when my Mangekyo is released, I can have the option."

"If you receive it you must never use it," my father protested, shaking his head. "It wears on the users eyes until the sight is gone. I cannot wish that upon my own daughter."

"I might not even get it," I said, shrugging and stepping away from him. "But I need to know that if I do, you will help me master it."

"If you inherit it I will have no choice but to train you," he said, looking out the window. "But even your uncle didn't have it. Only Shisui, Madara, and Obito Uchiha have ever possessed it."

"I have faith and if not me then it could be possible that I could pass on the genetic ability," I said, looking out the window as well.

"It is way too early to consider children Sarada," my father said in a frighteningly stern voice. "You have many years to wait."

"I agree," I said, shaking my head. "But I have to be smart about this. I am the last of the Uchiha. The children I have will carry on the sharingan and I will see to it that I have many children."

"This isn't something you should be discussing with your father," he snapped.

"You're the head of the house, you should be more concerned about this than I am," I said, looking over at him. "It may bother you to know that I am grown up now but I have thought about it. I have thought about hanging up my jacket and producing heirs instead."

"You better not think that," he said, his eyes watching me.

"It would be more effective," I said, shrugging. "I could retire and dedicate my life to a husband and children. Mom told me that it has its ups and downs but it depends on your partner."

"And you have one in mind?" my father seethed, his tone venomous.

"No, not particularly," I said, looking away. "I actually have no idea what to do about that. I mean, I have to make sure I pass on the strongest genes to my inheritors. So the man I choose can't have overpowering chakra or genetics. He can't possibly be from a different village. I'd rather keep the Uchiha secrets within Konoha…"

"You've given this way too much thought!" he said, slamming his fist on the table. "You aren't old enough to be concerned about this Sarada and I will hear no more about children, inheritances, or partners. You have yet to take on my training and it is what requires your attention most."

"Fine," I said, raising my hands in defeat. "I won't speak of it, and I won't worry about it, but I will think about my options. I think that one day, when you're ready to talk about this you'll see that I'm being practical."

"Just go to the restaurant!" he said, exasperated. "I'll bring your mother down when she wakes."

I nodded, waving as I left the kitchen. I had to change out of this gear. It was dirty and wasn't comfortable enough to eat in. After taking a quick shower and dressing in a casual tunic and slacks I headed out for the Akimichi's restaurant. It was starting to get dark, the sun setting slowly. Surely everyone was there by now drinking and having a good time. I only hoped I'd get a chance to talk to Bolt. He'd been in the back of my mind all day and I needed to just get this out.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please? What do you think of daddy Sasuke? I think he doesn't like his daughter talking about procreating. XD Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter Six

**Thanks so much to my readers! I am really grateful for all of you! Please enjoy and review. Again, rated M for a reason.**

* * *

><p>I approached the restaurant slowly. There was a great bout of laughter to be heard outside through the windows. The Akimichi barbeque house was one of the most popular restaurants in Konoha so the idea of shutting it down for a private party was a big hassle. I had to remember to thank Choji. It was nights like these that made me truly happy. A victory followed by good spirits with friends and family. I couldn't cherish it enough.<p>

"Finally made it, huh?" came a voice as I approached the door. I turned to look and see Bolt standing against the garden wall, his eyes watching me. Just who I had hoped to find first. I needed to tell him, despite what I told my father, that I had feelings for him. I needed to make him understand that there was someone there for him, even if he didn't need it.

"Yeah, was having a lengthy conversation with my father about children," I said with a grin. "He's so stubborn."

"That's an odd subject to discuss," Bolt laughed, shaking his head. "You're so serious all the time Sara. You're father probably thought you were pregnant!"

"Idiot!" I said, thumping Bolt on the head. _Moron. Did he even care that I was thinking of having kids?_

"Ow!" he groaned, rubbing his head. "No need to be so mean Sara."

"I'm not pregnant you idiot. We talked about more than that anyway," I shrugged, adjusting my frames.

"Yeah? Serious Uchiha stuff?" he teased.

"Yes, if you must know," I pointed, looking him over. "Don't you know any secret Uzumaki stuff?"

"Of course!" he said, nodding. "Lots!"

"Right…" I said, shaking my head. I then grinned, looking up at him. "I was looking for you anyway. Good thing I met you before I went in. It sounds like everyone is in there."

"Almost everyone," he admitted. "Why?"

"Well…" I wasn't sure how to say this. I wasn't sure if I should just come out with it or slowly approach it. "The thing is, now that dad is training me I don't think I'll have much time to dedicate to Team 7." I paused, watching him cautiously. "I know that is okay because when Hokage-sama took you under his tutelage a year ago we had to use other shinobi to fill the team."

"Yeah, I know… I think that is how Inojin and Himawari became so close," he said, his eyes narrowing. "What about it? I expected it… it isn't that big of a deal."

"Right, well," I said, not really sure if I should continue. _Not a big deal? How wasn't it a big deal? Bolt had been busy for almost six months straight with his father. Mine could take longer! _"I…" my voice faded and I felt my cheeks redden. _Damn it! He was right there and I wanted to say tell him how I feel and now he's just indifferent. _

"Sara? Are you alright? Your face is pretty red…"

"I'm fine," I snapped, looking up at him. His eyes went slightly wide and I knew mine mirrored his. I then bit my lip, my face reddening even more. "Damn it," I groaned, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry. I… I just wanted to tell you that-that not being a part of the team is going to be… I mean, being away from you- you guys- is going to be…" I was adjusting my glasses, stuttering, unsure of my words. I sounded like an idiot!

"Baka," I heard him say, a soft chuckle on his lips. "You'll be back sooner than you think! You'll be learning all these new justsu and Uchiha secrets. You won't even be thinking about us. And we'll both miss you a lot-."

"Idiot," I mumbled, turning away from him. "Better go in then." I grabbed the door handle, taking a deep breath, my eyes closing. That hurt worse than I expected. Before I could pull the door open I felt a hand grab mine, the warmth familiar.

"Sara," I heard him say, coming to stand right behind me. "I was going to say that we'll both miss you a lot but I'll miss you most."

I bit my lip now, my eyes stinging a bit. I adjusted my glasses now, staring down at my hand on the handle. I was silent, my lower lip tucked under my front teeth in shame. I felt so stupid. Before I could protest Bolt had laced his fingers with mine and pulled my hand up to his mouth. I could feel the light kiss of his lips on my skin and it sent chills down my spine. He ignited a passion in me that I never understood, something since childhood. I'd be angry at him for being my rival, annoyed that he was such a screw up and on my team, and then as that progressed I realized what a good friend he was. It blossomed to love in the most unexpected way and I only hoped he felt the same way.

"Sara," he said again. "Are just going to stand there?"

I turned now, our hands still intertwined. I looked up at him, his face rougher than it had been a year ago. He'd been able to grow facial hair but it was light, just like his hair. His eyes, the deepest of blue, looked right through my charcoal orbs and I felt the warmth from his hand, and gaze, touch my heart. "Bolt…"

"If you didn't already know, I've loved you for quite some time," he admitted, that cheesy grin on his face. "Ever since our first mission actually, as Team 7. Do you remember that day? All that sand and wind?"

"I can't forget. You almost got us lost in the dessert because you lost the map," I groaned, shaking my head. "If it wasn't for Himawari's byakugan we'd be dead."

"Exactly, but if it wasn't for you taking down that giant scorpion I'd be dead as well," he grinned, placing a hand on my cheek. _He is so warm. _

"It was nothing," I said, shaking my head. "We were a team."

"Are a team," he assured, squeezing my hand. "Which brings us back to the children thing. You really told your dad you wanted kids?"

"Of course. I'm an Uchiha woman. We breed very easily," I shrugged. "My mother even said aunt Ino can use herbs to instill fertility."

"You're only sixteen, I'm only sixteen…"

"Bolt," I said, squeezing his hand and taking a step back so that his hand was no longer on my face. "I don't want them now but I will want them. And even though I told you how I felt it still doesn't mean that we can set our future in stone."

"What does that mean?" He asked, pulling me into the shadows near the garden wall.

"It means that our families won't like it," I sighed, allowing him to turn me around and press my back to the wall, leaning over me, his face close.

"My parents won't have any problems with any of this," he said. "It is your father we have to deal with."

"You think that," I said, shaking my head. "But it is my father as well as yours. The Hyuuga have their heir in Hanabi-San, and since your father and aunt Kirin are the last of the Uzumaki, it stands to reason that you will be the inheritor to the family name."

"Dad doesn't care about that," he shrugged. "Never has." He paused now, looking into my eyes, his thumb gently caressing my palm. "Are you telling me that if we were to be together, and get married, I'd have to be an Uchiha?"

"I would never ask you to do that," I said, shaking my head. "I would not take that away from you but that is the problem. My children must be raised to be Uchiha. To carry on my eyes, my family's jutsu, and my family's name. It is the only way the Uchiha can atone for the past and hope for a future."

He was silent for a moment, his eyes narrowed in thought as he looked over my face. After a moment I saw a soft smile spread across his face. "Sara, you are so serious. Is that what you really want for your life? To breed Uchihas with me?"

"You make me sound stupid when you say it like that," I said, looking away. "The Uzumaki and Hyuuga genes are strong in you. I don't know if it would help or hinder our child's sharingan."

"But you do want to be with me? Just me? No matter what that means for the Uchiha?"

"No, you mistake me. I love you," I paused now, biting my lip. I had just said it. Didn't even think. "What I mean is that I love you and I would like to be with you until we are older than Kakashi-senpai, but I will put the Uchiha first."

"Even over your own happiness?" he asked, his face closer now, his lips brushing mine as he spoke. "Would you give me up?"

My breath was stolen, my eyes wide as our lips met. It was soft, a little awkward, but then I stopped thinking. I stopped caring about everything else and just gave in, wrapping hands around the back of his neck and gently caressing the soft blonde hair there. He held me so close, his hands on my hips as we gently kissed, his tongue begging for entrance. _Stop. Stop now before it goes too far._

"B-bolt," I said, pulling away from him, my lips missing his warmth. "Please," I whispered. "I love you so much. Don't make me choose."

"One day you may have to," he said, pulling back and smiling down at me. He laced his fingers with mine again. "And when you do, I hope you follow your heart."

"You are my heart," I said, again not thinking. I heard a soft chuckle and then felt his lips on mine again, stealing a very brazen and passionate kiss from them.

"Everyone is waiting for you," he said, pulling me toward the door. "After the party we can spend some time together, just the two of us. If you really want to be with me then I'd do anything to make that work."

I smiled and this time stole a kiss from his lips. He groaned when I pulled away and I smirked, letting go of his hand. "Let's pretend we're still rivals," I said, moving to open the door.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, a cheeky grin on his face. "We are."

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing when we entered and after an hour or so mother and father showed up. Naruto was already partially drunk by that time but when father showed up his spirits increased ten-fold, and with it everyone else's. They chatted at the bar as I sat with Himawari, Chou-Chou, Inojin, and Shikadai. We were enjoying the food, the drinks, and conversation. Everyone was reminiscing about old missions, funny stories, and of course my victory today. It was all the village had spoken about the rest of the day so the details had become embellished.<p>

"I even heard from someone outside the restaurant say that Sarada had created a great hole in the ground and filled it with water before electrocuting her mom!" Chou-Chou laughed, shaking her head.

"Not quite right," I chuckled, sipping on my drink. I could see mother and father's eyes on me the whole time. It was the first time I'd ever drank and was limited to one drink. After some prodding from Chou-Chou I finally had the same drink as her. It was a sweet plum wine and it wasn't bad. I didn't finish it though. Alcohol wasn't appealing to me.

"Well, either way you won that fight and I for one am glad for it," Inojin commented, nudging Himawari. "Free food and drinks!"

"And friends!" Himawari added, nudging him back. "So, when do you start training Sara?"

"Don't know, but it is probably sometime soon. Did you try this barbeque?" I asked, munching thankfully on the barbequed pork. "Your family really knows food Chou-Chou!"

"I'm glad you enjoy it," she said with a smirk. "Someone seems to be enjoying themselves thoroughly tonight."

I glanced up at her to see she was looking toward the booths across from ours. Sitting there was Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Temari, Choji, and Bolt. They were all engaged in a lively conversation but I could see Bolt closely watching our table. _Idiot. Dad would notice for sure…_

"You're hilarious," I said, rolling my eyes. "He wishes…"

"Yeah he does," Chou-Chou laughed.

"You two are so boring," Shikadai groaned. "Dad made me come to this and here I am in this awkward conversation with a bunch of girls."

"Shut up Shikadai," I said, kicking his leg under the table. "What would you rather talk about? Nothing?"

"Exactly, there is a simple beauty in silence," he said, leaning back in his seat. "I'm sure you understand that well, what with a troublesome mother like yours, Sara."

"Yours is way worse you lazy ass," I said, leaning forward and staring straight at him. "If you'd prefer you can go over there and tend to the Inuzuka girl, what was her name?"

"Kira? You're hilarious. She's only thirteen and she's completely obsessed with me," Shikadai groaned, covering his face. Kiba's eldest daughter was quite adamant about Shikadai.

"Well what about you?" Chou-Chou asked, looking over at me. "Obviously Inojin and Himawari are together since they keep whispering back and forth."

"S-sorry Chou-Chou," Himawari blushed, turning from Inojin. "We… erm, that is…"

"Yeah, we're together," Inojin said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She immediately blushed and pulled away, shaking her head.

"That is so inappropriate Inojin!" she said, covering her face.

"Yeah, if Hokage-sama saw his little girl being groped by you, you'd be in more trouble than Bolt ever was," I pointed. "You better watch your hands."

"So what about you then?" Shikadai asked, watching me. "Chou-Chou has a point."

"Yeah, Sara. Have you and Bolt finally recognized your pent up lust for one another or are you still pretending to hate one another?" Inojin asked, a smirk on his face.

"Inojin," Himawari groaned. "Don't say it so insensitively! Haven't you learned anything yet?"

"He has a point," Chou-Chou grinned. "You and Bolt have been pretty close lately. What is the deal?"

"Listen," I said, taking one more sip of my drink before pushing it away. "It really isn't anyone else's business. No offence, but I can't just discuss my relationship choices with you. I really don't have the luxury to choose right now anyway. My training comes first and if I were to pick someone it would be someone that was compatible. Someone who wouldn't stand in the way of the Uchiha's dojutsu."

"You sound so serious," Himawari said, her eyes a little wide. "Is that really what you think? That you can't share that kind of stuff with us?"

"Yes, until I know what I want I won't discuss my personal needs or relationships," I shrugged, moving to stand up. "Now, I think mom and dad are almost ready to go and I have to go thank your father properly for the food and the drink."

"Alright," Chou-Chou shrugged, smiling.

"Hey, Sara," Shikadai said, standing up with me. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, but make it just a minute. I don't want to keep my parents waiting," I said, walking toward the bar. He followed next to me until we were out of earshot. "What is it?"

"Well, I was hoping I could ask you out on a date," he said, smiling slightly.

My eyes went wide and I didn't know what to say. I couldn't really think and what was scary was that I really didn't want to hurt his feelings. "You could," I finally said. "But I'll be honest Shikadai… dating really isn't something I am interested in right now. And despite the hard mask I put on, I really do like Bolt."

He just grinned, nodding his head. "Alright, fair enough," he raised his hands. "But if you ever change your mind, I'd love to take you out." He waved at me now, sauntering back over to the table where everyone sat. I smiled slightly and then walked over to my parents. Mom was speaking to Hinata and dad was sitting with Naruto at the bar, talking in hushed tones. Even in the midst of happiness and excitement dad was all politics, all strategy.

"I'm going to go thank Akimichi-san for the food and drink," I said, approaching mother. "I'm assuming you two are ready to go? Its way past the time you are usually in bed."

"You make me sound old," my mother teased, standing and stretching. "But then again, I am getting there."

"You'd never know it with that seal on your forehead," I said with a slight grin. "I'll be right back."

I walked over to Choji now, still sitting with Temari, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, and Bolt. I immediately bowed to him and smiled. "Thank you Choji-san for closing down your restaurant and throwing this party. I really appreciate it."

"Nonsense!" He said, standing up and patting me on the shoulder. "Anything for friends!"

"Great job today Sarada," Shikamaru commented. "You surprised us all. We thought Sakura had you."

"I thought so too for a minute," I nodded. "But I knew I had to do something unexpected. She is a master at dodging physical attacks."

"Indeed, it was hard for me to spar with her the last time we decided to train," Temari agreed. "She was very quick and had plenty of chakra to spare."

"That is Sakura-san!" Lee said with a smile. "She always finds a way!"

"Well, she did marry Sasuke-kun," Choji said with a grin. "The most inevitable feat of them all in my opinion."

"Agreed," both Temari and Shikamaru said.

"Heading out then?" Bolt asked, standing up and looking me over. "Getting late?"

"Yeah, at least for my parents," I said, looking over at them. "Dad looks tired and mom looks like she's about to pass out. If your mom wasn't talking to her I'm pretty sure she would be."

"Probably," he said with a slight grin. "Shikamaru was just telling me the most interesting story about my dad and Sasuke. About some sort of recovery mission after he left the leaf."

"Oh, I've heard that one," I said with a grin. "From mom at least, never a first person account."

"Those were some great battles," Choji said with a grin. He then bit his lip, looking down at the table. "Your uncle Neji would have been so proud to see you fight today Bolt."

"I know," he said with a soft grimace. "Mom said he's always flying around, watching over Himawari and me."

"He would be so proud of both of you!" Lee said, his eyes full of tears. He then clenched his fist, looking up at the sky. "He's free now! Free from his cage and always watching us all!"

"Here here," Choji said clapping him on the shoulder. "Now, it looks like your parents are ready to go Sara. I'll see you some other time. Stop by whenever you like and we'll cook you up some barbeque at half price!"

"Thank you Choji-san!" I said with a grin. "I love that recipe."

"Sarada," came a voice and I looked to see dad standing behind me. "Ready?"

"Well," I said, looking up at him. "I was hoping I could stay a bit longer and talk to Chou-Chou. I can walk you and mom home though. I won't be more than another half hour." He looked at me skeptically and I sighed, leaning in and whispering in his ear. "She wants to talk about girl stuff."

"Oh," he said and he immediately nodded, turning away. "Yeah, you can stay for a little longer. Just make sure to lock the gate when you get back. And don't be too long, your mother will worry if you aren't back by the time we're in bed."

"Right," I said with a nod. He nodded, turning around to wrap an arm around my mother's waist. She was ready to go home and sleep the day's events away. After the battle, and this party, it was a miracle she could even walk home. After mom and dad disappeared the party started winding down. It was only ten minutes after they left that most people started to disperse. It was almost ten and most of them had to work in the morning. The one person that didn't seem to care was the one person that needed to work in the morning.

"Dad," I heard Bolt say. "C'mon, everyone is gone."

"Not true!" Lee said with a grin. "The power of youth is still strong here!"

"And the power of sake," Bolt said with a sigh. "Mom, how are we going to get him home?"

"You don't worry about it," Hinata said, coming up and wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist. He smiled down at her with a lopsided grin and blushed. She immediately did the same and together they made their way out the door. The only ones left were Lee, Choji, Himawari, Inojin, Kiba, and Bolt.

"C'mon boys," I heard Kiba say. "Lets play a round of cards. It is still early!"

"I am in," Lee said.

"Sure, why not?" Choji said coming around the bar to sit at the table Kiba was at. "What about you Inojin, Bolt?"

"I'll play a while," Inojin said with a grin, offering for Himawari to sit next to him on the last remaining chair. She did, watching closely as the cards were dealt.

"Now listen here, Himawari," Lee said with a smirk. "No cheating with that byakugan of yours."

"Lee-san!" she said with a blush. "I wouldn't never…"

"He's only joking Himawari," Choji said with a grin. "You guys joining?" Everyone was looking at Bolt and I now.

"Oh, no I told mom and dad I'd be home soon so I better head out," I said with a wave, walking toward the door. "I'll see you all again tomorrow. I have a feeling it is going to be an interesting day."

"Yeah, I'm going to head home soon," Bolt said with a shrug. "Choji-san, can you make sure Himawari gets home safe?" He glare at Inojin. "I don't trust him to keep his hands off."

"Yeah, yeah," Inojin said. "Just go home you loser. We'll be here for a while."

I grinned as I left, shaking my head at how bold Inojin was. He was so weird it was almost as if he just didn't care how his words sounded. Bolt was beside me, in the dark street, when he took my hand again. I could feel the warmth and I instantly smiled.

"Been waiting all night to do that haven't you?" I asked, glancing over at him.

"No," he said, pulling me around the corner and under a canopy. He turned me around, pressing my body against the wall of the building. I watched his face curiously as he leaned down, his hand touching my chin. "I've been waiting all night to do this…" Our lips met and it was instant electricity. It was like I didn't even own my body but it was acting on its own.

I could feel his hands roam my hips, his tongue dance over my bottom lip as he begged for entrance. I didn't hesitate this time, I didn't even have time to think about it. My body was reacting on its own and soon I found one hand behind his neck and the other around his hips pulling him closer to me.

It was hot, too hot as his hands roamed up my hips and the small of back, pulling our bodies together as closely as they could go. I wasn't even sure where my body ended and his began but it was so warm, so alive. I couldn't help it and I let out a soft sight of pleasure to which he responded by running his palm up my stomach and against my chest. I immediately froze. I'd never done this before.

"Don't be afraid," he said with a soft smile. "If you don't like it then say so and I'll stop…"

I nodded and his hand gently cupped my breast, the fabric between us not dulling the heat that I felt there. It didn't help that he was gently kneading it, making the nipple through the fabric hard. I blushed brightly now, looking away as I bit my lip, my eyes still closed. He took that as an invitation because his hand gently pinched at the nipple while his lips explored my neck. I couldn't help but moan gently into his ear, his chuckle of satisfaction sending vibrations through me.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, rubbing his thumb over the mound.

"No, I just…" I wasn't sure what to say. I knew I sounded out of breath but that just made him smile.

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling his hand away. He pulled me into an embrace, our bodies still touching, closely intertwined. "I don't want to go too fast."

"Me either," I said with a soft smile, nuzzling my nose into his chest. "But I did like it."

"Good, next time when we have more time and privacy I think I'd like to show you some other stuff you may like," he said, kissing my hair.

"I know some things," I said, hugging him tighter. "Not everything but I definitely know more than you do."

"Oh really?" he asked, pulling back and looking down at me. "Like what?"

"Shut up you pervert," I gasped, blushing brightly. "I'm not going to tell you what I know."

"Hmm… then we will have to see what you know," he suggested, gently squeezing my hip. "But I think you should get home soon. The last thing we need is your dad looking for you."

"I agree," I said, biting my lip. "But, I don't want to leave you."

"Sara," he said with a sigh, hugging me tightly. "You have to get some sleep and focus on training. I'll be here, thinking of you, every day until you get back."

"What if I am gone a long time?" I asked, my eyes wide. "Would you wait for me?"

"Forever," he admitted, nodding his head in that cute way he did. "Forever and ever and then some."

"Okay," I whispered, kissing his lips one last time before pulling away from him. I gently squeezed his hand before turning around and leaving form underneath the canopy. I didn't see anyone watching but Bolt still waited until I was out of sight to leave. I missed him already just being at the Uchiha compound. I wondered how long I'd be gone and what would happen. All of that seemed so frightening when I knew he wouldn't be beside me. _Will he forget me?_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Review please! :D Thanks again for reading. <strong>


	7. Chapter Seven

**Short chapter this time. :D Really appreciate the views and reviews! Keep them coming. Hope you enjoy. Daddy Sasuke reveals his heart to Sarada. What does all of this mean? Read and find out! Thanks again! Review!**

* * *

><p>I sat in the cold stone basement amid the odd paintings of god-like beings and the Uchiha crests. In front of me was a stone tablet and on it written peculiar words that I could not understand. My father was kneeling beside me, in front of this tablet, his eyes glancing over it.<p>

"This is the stone tablet preserved by the Uchiha that details the story of our heritage," he said, looking over at the picture that was painted on the wall to his right. "It can only be fully read and deciphered by the rinnegan. However, the mangekyo can reveal most of it."

"So only you can understand it?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"There are others but it is for Uchiha eyes only," he assured, glancing over at me. "You are the heir to the Uchiha and since you have now become my student, you must fully understand the weight that carries."

"What would you have me do?" I asked, looking over the tablet. "I have no mangekyo and would only assume your tutelage would help me unlock it without the death of someone close to me."

"I would like that very much, and that is my aim," he admitted, watching the stone. "But you must read the tablet, as best you can."

I nodded, looking over the words with my sharingan. Though it was fully matured it did not hold the same pattern as my father was blessed with. No mangekyo yet so I knew I would only understand some of the words written here, as legend was instructed.

I read quietly, discerning every word that my eye could make out, trying to guess as to what it all meant. True, there were holes in the text and irregularities that I couldn't make out. However, it was very clear on its chosen wording. It spoke of opposing forces, light and dark, working together in harmony. It spoke of the true beginning of chakra and the ninja. It spoke of the Otsutsuki clan and the two brothers who would spawn the shinobi world. Among the lettering, scattered among story, was the way to obtain the mangekyo sharingan and what was required of the user. This part frightened me more than father's previous explanations.

"Can you offer more explanation?" I asked, looking over at my father. "I believe I understand but it is fragmented."

"What do you think you understand?" he asked, glancing over me and then over at the stone.

"It speaks of the Otsusuki, of the two brothers Hamura and Hagoromo and of the chakra tree. It speaks of a balance, between light and dark which I can only assume is the yin and yang properties of charka. Finally, it speaks of the mangekyo, how to obtain it, and some of its power. The rest is patchy and broken language."

"That is how I understood it when I first read it," he admitted. "And it was in this dark tomb of the Uchiha that I was set upon a vengeful and dangerous path."

I stayed silent. Father's past had never been revealed to me. He had never spoken directly to me about his youth as a rogue ninja. I assumed he thought it best to keep such details until I was older so that I would better understand them. He was cautious like that. Always concerned for my state of mind, my perception of this world.

"It was as a child that I read these words and deciphered the path I would chose," he sighed. "The stone speaks of the brother's, who are the ancestors of the Senju and Uchiha. It speaks of their mother, the goddess Kaguya, in the partaking of the tree of life. It also speaks of the yin and yang which you've barely scratched the surface of." He then looked over at me. "I cannot reveal everything on this tablet to you. You must reveal it yourself." He then reached over, squeezing my hand in his warm one. "But I will tell you the true story of Kaguya Otsutsuki, and the war that threatened our very world almost twenty years ago."

It was hard listening to my father reveal his past, the past that lead us to the future of the Uchiha; to me. He explained, with great detail and emotion, the series of events between my uncle's death to the end of the war and his decision to save the village and become Hokage. All the details, in between and far apart, were lavished before me. The formation of Taka, the fight with the eight tails, the five-kage summit and the battle that ensued all were news to me. I could not believe father held his own against a tailed beast and the truths revealed by Danzo only made the annihilation of the Uchiha that much more painful. Eyes stolen for the gain of such a leach only led to father's break and unchallengeable vengeance.

Nothing, no matter how much I praised and admired my father, would prepare me for the sheer power of team seven's final fight with Kaguya. It was the details of the battle that brought light to father's eyes. He spoke of the shinobi army and his arrival, of the power displayed by such a force, the revelation of the Sage of Six Paths, and the intense battle that ended Madara and revealed the true enemy in black Zetsu. The will of Kaguya and the oncoming battle that transcended worlds was what lit his eyes aflame. Such rushed and excited words over the battle, no detail spared. What felt like moments turned to hours and soon, we sat in the dim basement absent words.

"The story I have just told you, the truths revealed, have befallen no history book an undoubtedly no ear of student. I don't even think Naruto has revealed the truth to his children."

"I doubt it as well," I said, my eyes firmly on the stone before me.

"You are the first of this new generation to understand the full truth of the events that befell our world," he admitted. "And now you understand what can truly be achieved by an Uchiha. Does this lend clarity to what you have read?"

"In many ways," I said, looking over at him. "You possess a special form of rinnegan, different than that of Hagoromo. You achieved it by blessing of the sage. You are truly the most powerful of all shinobi."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "You do not know the full story to the end of the war."

"Mom told me," I said, my words ushered before my mind could comprehend.

There was silence, my father dangerously still. I then saw his shoulder's slump and his gaze set to me. "When?"

"When I was angry that you were gone," I ushered, my eyes stinging slightly. "Away from home and intemperate. I let my emotions get the best of me and yelled at mother, blaming her for having a girl instead of the boy the Uchiha needed." I inhaled slowly. "I blamed myself for you being gone and that, I think, tore her apart. I forced her, as a child, to reveal truths I was not yet ready for."

"You, nor she is to blame for my absence," he whispered, his eyes firm on the floor before him, the dark room full of shadows and deeper silence. "And you being a woman is a blessing to our house. A son, I fear, would have been intemperate and hostile like myself. Always living beneath his father's shadow, much like Bolt does."

"No shinobi lives in a shadow as great as I," I whispered, my eyes on the tablet again. "Nor shall they ever."

"Your shadow will far eclipse mine in years to come," he said, turning to me. "That is my wish, and my will. That is why I have waited for you to mature, for you to pave your own path not weighted by my deeds." He grabbed my hand now. "If you understand the truth about the end, why I left, then you would also understand the reason behind it."

"I do," I nodded. "I understand your travels, you're reasoning for them now. But I never meant for mother to be the barer of those words. To stop you from giving explanation in your own words."

"I meant to tell you in my own words," he admitted. "But it is proper that you know the bloody truth from the start. It was necessary for you to understand the true ending and why I chose to spend so much time away from you and your mother."

"You need not make excuses. I do not blame you," I whispered, squeezing his hand.

"I will now show you what has only been seen by two others," he whispered, his hand pulling mine to his chest. "Only your mother and Naruto have seen my true heart and it is here that I bare it to trusted daughters ears." He smiled now, a smile I had never seen him dawn before. It was bright, filling the room with unknown happiness. It brought an unexpected smile to my face as I looked into his eyes. "You are the reason for my every breath, every move I make both on the battlefield and at home. It used to be that I shared only love for my brother and clan but I finally realized what it truly meant to be an Uchiha the day you were born."

He took my face in his rough hands now. "As my daughter I could not be more proud, or love you more. It was in my search, around the world, that I found the longing to be nearer to my family. To the woman I loved and the child she bore me. You are the future of our clan and the village and I would not see you held back by lack of my tutelage." He grinned now, glancing at the stone tablet. "I will have you soar above my skill and will teach you how to activate your mangekyo without the loss of those closest to you. I will also teach you to wield these new found eyes with caution and precision. Eventually, you will surpass me and all the Uchiha before you."

"I wish for nothing more, father," I said, my hands holding his against my face. "I wish for nothing more than to become more powerful than my father, his sensei, and my respected uncle."

He nodded, pulling his hands away and looking at the tablet. "We do not yet know what form your mangekyo will take. We do not know if your powers will be divided between your eyes like your uncles, or singular in both like Shisui. We will have to gauge this as it comes. For now we will focus on only awakening it."

"I understand," I nodded, smiling into the dark. "When do we begin?"

"I will be taking leave of my duties, placing them in another's hands," he said, moving to stand. "I have requested that the Hokage take you off the active duty roster and we will, in two days, set out on our journey."

"To where?" I asked, following him up the stairs and into the shrine. "And for how long?"

"If you have any other ideas about plans or distractions settle them soon," he said, looking over his shoulder at me. "It depends only on you how long we are gone."

"I see," I said, leaving the shrine as the stone moved back into place under the totami mats. "I do not have plans only to say goodbye to friends."

"I would expect nothing less," he agreed, making his way down the stone path toward the gates to our home. "Your mother is torn by the news of our absence but I promise that we will keep in frequent touch. She expects it will take time to achieve what we set out to do and I intend to use it to your advantage. Every day will be a struggle and a lesson learned."

I stayed silent now as we made our way through the gates and into the courtyard. "Don't forget to spend some time with your mother in the coming days. She would have it and so would I."

"Yes father," I agreed. "I will spend time with mother tomorrow. Today I would part with friends."

"It is still morning," he said, opening the door to our foyer. "Eat and then be gone. I'll preoccupy your mother."

"Appreciated," I said, slipping him a kiss on the cheek before disappearing down the hall to my room. I had to see Bolt, I had to speak with him. I knew Himawari, Chou-Chou, and everyone would be disappointed to see me gone without goodbye but I needed to say goodbye to Bolt, I needed to be near him more than anyone else right now. I wonder how he will greet the news and secretly hope he will once again kiss me as he did the other night.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Please review. I appreciate all of them and appreciate my readers so far! You guys are amazing. <strong>

**And the reason the dialog is so formal is because Sasuke wants to press the seriousness of his training. He wants her to understand, even his emotions, in a clear way so that she can make her own decision about what path she wants to take where their future training is concerned. Sasuke sincerely loves Sarada and wants her to surpass him and her rival above everything else. I think that shows in the careful wording and gentle things Sasuke does for her. Anyway! I was just making sure that was understood. It was part of a review and I wanted the reader to understand why it sounded so formal. It was intentional. **


	8. Chapter Eight

**Hello all! Thanks so much to my readers! I am so happy about all the reviews and encouragement. :D Really appreciated. So, here it is. I probably should have written this on Valentines Day but that is ok. It is here now! Rated M for a reason. Not full lemon. No worries. Hope you enjoy. Please review!**

* * *

><p><em>Where was he? Idiot! <em>After spending an hour and a half looking for him, running into several people along the way, I had finally gone over the edge. I hadn't seen Himawari either and what worried me was that they were sent out on a mission without me knowing. I was off the active duty list. _Shit. _

I had ran into Chou-Chou first who was buying supplies for food pills. She said she hadn't seen anyone but Inojin all day. I quickly told her about dad's training, her reaction a demand for lunch together. I couldn't refuse and a half an hour later I was on my way, saying I'd come see her one last time before I left. I quickly searched out Inojin, sure he'd know but to no avail. He hadn't seen Himawari since yesterday either. Shikadai was nowhere to be found and neither was Mirai.

I was at my wits end. I had no idea where they could be and I wanted, no needed to see both of them. Himawari and I were like sisters and I had to see Bolt, I had to feel his hands on me again. _What are you thinking? Idiot, you can't make him wait for you. You don't know how long you'll be gone. _I paused now, standing near the entrance to the Hokage building. I forgot all about that. In my desperation to see him one last time I had ignored the fact that I could be gone for years. My throat felt dry now, my tongue swollen and my stomach turning. _Years…_

I heard a familiar voice and immediately looked about, spotting Lady Hinata coming from the entrance, in her arms some scrolls and walking beside her Himawari. I immediately strode over, bowing to Hinata and then smiling at Himawari. "Hello," I said to them, my eyes drifting between them. "I have some exciting and potentially upsetting news…"

"I think I know what it is," Hinata said, a grin on her face. She reached out, wrapped her free arm around me, and squeezed tightly. She was so kind, so soft it was almost as if I was being wrapped in silk itself. "Good luck Sara. I know you can do it," she whispered, kissing my cheek and then pulling away. "I'll leave you girls to it. See you at dinner Hima-chan," Hinata giggled, waving at her daughter before taking off down the street.

"What is it? Mom knows so tell me!" Himawari begged, grabbing my hands. "Does it have to do with training?"

"Yes, everything actually," I said with a nod. "Come on, let's go sit under the tree and we can talk."

She nodded and after we were situated on the bench below her eyes went wide, looking over my face. "You're leaving aren't you?"

I sighed, squeezing her hand. "Hima… I have to go. Dad is taking me on officially and there is a lot that you just don't know."

"I know, that is what Bolt said when he left," Himawari whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "But I'll miss you so much!"

"I know!" I said, wrapping her in a hug, the scent of her orchid shampoo overwhelming me. I sighed again, holding her closer as she began to cry. She sat there for a minute sobbing into my chest before she finally sniffled herself to stability. She looked up at me now, her eyes red with tears and her cheeks stained.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know, father said it depends on me," I whispered, pushing a lock of hair from her cheek. "I'll miss you so much. You're my sister, my best friend. I love you so much Himawari."

"I understand you have to go, I understand it is for the best and that one day I may get the same opportunity but I have to know," she said, squeezing my hand again. "When do you leave? Do you have enough time to spend time together?"

"Dad said we leave the day after tomorrow," I said, my eyes downcast. "And I will be spending time with you. I promise. If you want we can have a slumber party at my house, like we used to?"

"Yes," she nodded, wiping her cheeks. "I would like that." She then bit her lip, looking down at the ground. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Demanding," I joked, squeezing her hand. "What is it?"

"Spar with me," she whispered, looking into my face.

I couldn't help but grin, nodding my head in agreement. "Okay," I said. "I'll spar with you. I can show you exactly how I feel that way."

She pulled me into another hug and I immediately giggled, holding her close. "Afterwards we can eat pizza, watch old movies, and talk like we used to at all of our sleepovers."

"I'd like that a lot," Himawari replied. "But if I'm having a slumber party I have to get ready!" She immediately sprung up, a smile on her face. "You have more people to say goodbye to and I need to get ready for our match! I'll meet you at your house at eight?"

"Your mood changed," I said, standing up with her. "But okay, sounds good."

"Alright! I better get going!"

"Himawari, wait," I said, my anticipation mounting. "W-where is Bolt?"

She grinned, nodding toward the Hokage tower. "He's talking to dad. We were assigned to a mission to start tomorrow and you weren't on the roster. Inojin was…"

"He must be pissed," I chuckled, shaking my head. "I'll go find him."

"Have fun!" she called out, disappearing down the street.

I nodded, making my way up the stairs and along the building. The village view was quite beautiful from here. When walking up the stairs you could see the houses and buildings emerging from the trees and into the sky. It was really nice to see and one day I would see it as Hokage. _An Uchiha will be Hokage one day and that Uchiha would be me._

I opened the door now, stepping into the long wide hall. There was no one there and I made my way toward the Hokage's office. I didn't want to be presumptuous so I'd wait outside for Bolt. When I approached I saw two ANBU standing near the door, silent and motionless. I approached, leaning against the opposite wall and waiting, watching the door. I heard nothing from within and that made my suspicion rise.

"You're Sarada Uchiha," said one of the ANBU. "Would you like an introduction?"

"No, I'm not here for Hokage-sama," I said, shaking my head. "I'm waiting for Bolt."

"Ah, he's been looking for you as well, he's inside. I'll announce you," he said, doing a hand sign. There was silence and then I heard Naruto's voice through the door.

"Just tell her to come in idiot! You don't need to announce _her_!"

The ANBU quickly pushed the door open and I went in, a grin on my face. "Hokage-sama," I said, moving to the center of the room and bowing. "Sorry, I meant not to intrude. I was just waiting for Bolt." I nodded at him and smiled politely. He looked at me oddly and then shrugged, looking back at his father.

"Good! Sara can back me up! Tell him Inojin and Himawari are getting too close!" he exclaimed, waving his hand at me.

"Sara, is Bolt overreacting?" Naruto asked, looking at me. "I've tried telling him that I trust his sister to make the right decisions but he's being a stubborn idiot!" He stood up. "Don't you trust your own sister?"

"That isn't the problem!" Bolt said, shaking his head. "I trust Himawari! It's Inojin that I don't trust."

"You idiot," Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his neck. He squinted, looking out the window and then sighed. "I've sent Inojin on so many missions with team seven and now, all of a sudden, he isn't to be trusted? Are you telling me a fellow leaf shinobi isn't a comrade to be trusted?"

"Dad, its Himawari, my sister and that sleezy pervert has his eyes on her!" he groaned now, looking at me in desperation. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Hokage-sama," I said, looking between them.

"Call me Naruto, Sara," he said in an exasperated tone. "I've told you that since you were old enough to talk."

"Apologies, Naruto, but I think I have a solution," I admitted. "Bolt doesn't trust Inojin because he is a pervert. I agree, he's a pervert. Despite that, he is quite genuine with Himawari. He is gentle, always looking out for her, and he seems to have legitimate feelings for your daughter. This puts the team in a strong position."

"It doesn't if Bolt doesn't trust him," Naruto pointed, sitting back down and putting his feet up on the desk. "You know who else was a pervert?"

"Jiraiya," Bolt and I both mused. This made Naruto grin and he shrugged, looking out the window again.

"Jiraiya saved this world," Naruto indulged. "And he was my beloved pervy-sage. I trusted him with my life and surprisingly enough, I trust Inojin with my children's lives. That is why he is going to be team captain."

"WHAT?!" Bolt nearly hollered. "_He's_ going to be captain?"

"Yes, he's level headed, quick to act, and despite how I'm sure you've treated him, he is quite genuine about your sister," Naruto assured.

"Naruto," I said. "My solution is to have Bolt and Inojin spar. Isn't that the best way to see someone else's heart?"

Naruto quickly turned in his chair to look at me. The biggest grin I'd ever seen on his face had brightened the entire room. "You see!" he beamed. "Sara gets it Bolt! Take a que from her. A sparing match is perfect!"

"It won't be fair," Bolt said. "Inojin doesn't stand a chance."

"I'm sure he's stronger than he lets on," Naruto admitted, his eyes seeming to travel back in time for a moment. He then smiled and looked over at me. "But a sparring match is perfect."

"I'm honestly surprised you're not offended by Inojin!" Bolt groaned. "It's like you just don't care that your daughter is becoming a woman and guys are checking her out and talking about her!"

"Don't get me wrong," Naruto whispered, his eyes turning dark. "I'll be having a talk with Inojin soon. He'll understand how serious I am about my daughter's wellbeing."

"Good enough for me," I said, nodding. Bolt looked at me as Naruto stared back out the window. I nudged my head for us to go, desperately trying to get him to forget about Inojin.

"Fine, fine by me," Bolt said. "You can scare the little idiot. But if anything happens to Himawari on this mission I'll rip is dick off."

"Whatever works son," Naruto said, sitting back at his desk. "Now, I have a meeting with Sasuke-kun in a few minutes so you two get out."

"My father?" I asked, looking at him. "I think I know what it is about…"

"So do I," Naruto said, looking up at me. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," I said, biting my lip and bowing. I turned now, opening the door and slipping out, Bolt following closely. When we were down the hall and away from the ANBU guards he grabbed my hand, pulling me against the wall and leaning next to me.

"So it's time?" he asked, lacing our fingers.

"Bolt," I said, pulling away and stepping back. "Not here. My father will be here soon. Come on, let's go somewhere more private."

"Are you ashamed?" he asked, stepping closer to me. "Or are you afraid of your father?"

"I'm not ashamed, and I'm not afraid," I hissed. "I just don't think revealing our relationship to him before we leave is a good idea."

"Why?"

"Just come on," I said, taking off down the hall toward the stairs. I opened the door and the fresh air hit my face like a breath. I quickly looked about and took off down the stairs, Bolt following silently behind me. When we got to the bottom I motioned for him to follow and we made our way down the street toward the training grounds. It was one of the more abandoned ones that I wanted to go to, somewhere we wouldn't be interrupted. When we got to the fence and the metal door Bolt sighed, grabbing my hand.

"Sara, if you're leaving I want us to spend our last hours together happy," he said, sliding the door open. He led me through and closed it behind, moving down the slope toward the waving field of grass that stretched most of the grounds. We used to come here as kids and hide in the grass with our friends, playing games and having fun as children should. Now it felt like another world.

"So when do you leave?" he asked, turning to face me now.

"The day after tomorrow," I whispered, squeezing his hand and pulling him closer. "And I want to spend the rest of the day with you."

"Okay," he agreed, smiling down at me. "What do you want to do?"

I smirked, leaning in toward him slowly. I gently touched his neck with my other hand before kissing him tenderly. He immediately responded with a passionate kiss, pulling my body against his in a warm embrace. I don't know how we managed to get to the ground but we both were wrapped in one another, lips in hot pursuit as we sank to the ground. I felt him pull me close, almost on top of him as his hand found my lower back.

There was a spinning, a warm swelling in my chest as he captured my lips, over and over, gently coaxing my tongue into his mouth. It wasn't sloppy, uncoordinated. No, it was as if we were meant to do this, like two parts finally coming together in the machine. It felt too good and I couldn't stop the tears that swelled in my eyes. He immediately sensed them and stopped, pulling back and holding my face in his hand.

"Sara?" he whispered, turning over so that one arm was underneath me, holding me as his other hand caressed my cheek. He was leaning over me and his beautiful blue eyes were full of concern. "What is wrong?"

"I don't want to leave you," I whispered. "I don't know how long I will be gone and I don't want you to wait for me because it could be years! Just the thought of you with another girl though…" I immediately bit my lip, looking away at the swaying grass around us.

"Sara, you don't have to worry about that," he whispered. "I told you I'd wait for you, I don't want anyone else. I've loved you since we were children. I just didn't realize it until I hit puberty and realized what that feeling was."

"Bolt, seriously… I don't want to make you wait so long," I whispered. "I don't want to trap you."

"If this is a trap it is the best trap I have ever been in," he sighed, kissing my cheek. "I'm going to wait no matter how long it takes."

"You're so stupid," I groaned, shaking my head and looking into his eyes. "You don't need to promise me anything."

"You know what my dad told me about his first love?"

"What?" I asked, my eyes going wide. "What are you talking about?"

"My dad, his first love…" Bolt said, lifting me and adjusting so my head was resting against his chest. "It was your mom."

"Really?" I asked, inhaling his scent. His chest had broadened, his voice deepened, but his heartbeat was still the same, that warmth he emitted addicting.

"Yup, he loved your mom so much that he promised her he'd bring your dad back to the village no matter what," he said. "Of course, that is how it started out. The ending is the real story."

"You know?" I asked, my hand gently caressing his stomach. "You know about the end of the war?"

"Dad told me about a year ago," he said with a soft chuckle. "Told me all the stubborn details."

"Dad told me too, just this morning," I whispered. "It is unbelievable that a friend would go that far for another. Father still admits that it was Naruto who truly saved his life, set him on the right path."

"They're so close," Bolt admitted. We were silent a moment and then I propped myself up on my arms, looking up at him from atop his chest.

"So are we," I said, grinning. "If it were you who left the village I'd come after you myself and drag your stupid ass back by your pretty blonde hair."

"You think my hair is pretty?" he asked, a smirk on his face. "And I'd be the one dragging you back."

"We both know I'd win that fight Bolt," I smirked. "Don't kid yourself."

"Want to test it out?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No, I don't want to fight. I want to lay here and talk, hold you…" I bit my lip now, looking down before resting my head back on his chest. "Maybe more…"

I felt his hands squeeze my hips, making me look up at him. He was watching my face, his hand trailing up my hip and over my side. I shivered slightly and he smiled, leaning up to kiss my lips. I was straddling him now, his hands on my hips again as I kissed him. It was passionate, almost violent, as I held him close, pulling on his lip before running my tongue over it. He must have loved it because his chest heaved in anticipation and his voice ground out a gravelly moan of pleasure.

We stayed intertwined like that for a long time, my breath gone when I finally pulled away, arching my back. His eyes immediately went to my breasts and I blushed, looking away. He immediately turned us around, gently placing my head on the soft grass. His eyes never left mine as he gently caressed my cheek, then my neck before slowly unbuttoning my shirt. I bit my lip again and looked down at his hands. They looked so rough, so sure, but I could see a slight tremble. I immediately looked back up and kissed him passionately, allowing him to fully unbutton my shirt before sighing in pleasure. The air felt cool, refreshing as my breasts instantly felt tight. Bolt couldn't help but pull away with a grin, his hand trailing over my collarbone.

"You pervert," I whispered, his hand pushing down the strap of my bra over my shoulder. As soon as he had done that his lips were trailing down my neck and over my chest, sucking gently on the swell of my breasts before pulling the straps all the way down and over my arms, leaving my chest bare to his sight. He sighed softly, his hands palming the soft skin before rolling the nipple between his fingers.

I jumped at this and he chuckled, the winded and delighted sound spurring me to arch my back in hopes he'd do it again. The sensation forced me to close my eyes, a volley of lights exploding behind the lids. It felt so good and I wasn't at all prepared for his lips or tongue in this aspect. I was breathless, speechless as he lavished my chest in kisses and soft words.

That was the last day we spent together, in one another's arms. It was, to that day, the most important memory I have ever made. I had made love, and confirmed our feelings for one another, in that soft grass of the training ground, under the open sky. We were as one for hours, time slipping by in what felt like moments. It was far gone and that night, when I told Himawari everything, she only wished that we had more time together. Now, more than ever I wished for that. That day was seven months, two weeks, and three days ago. The days seemed so long, so frustrating and yet it was on this day that my real challenge began. It was on this day that I had activated my mangekyo sharingan. _Wait a little longer Bolt. I'll be home soon._

* * *

><p><strong>Steamy! Hope you enjoyed. Review! :D TYSM<strong>


	9. Chapter Nine

**Thanks again to my readers. Her it is. This one definitely has some feels in it. Please review. 3**

* * *

><p>I was lying on my back, my body totally numb. It my eyes were open but there was something over them, a soft warm cloth and I immediately moved to sit up. I felt a hand on my shoulder and paused, slowly laying back down.<p>

"Is this really necessary?" I asked, sighing slightly. "I am fine…"

"I am being cautious," my father said, shuffling around for something. I heard him move from the bed I was laying on and walk around the room.

"I understand that but I wasn't pushed that hard yesterday," I assured, laying still.

"You're left eye started bleeding, not to mention your chakra was running very low. You pushed it as far as we need go now…"

"Dad, we've been gone over a year now," I sighed. "It is almost the new year. Can't we just go back, see mom and relax for a few days before getting back it all?"

"Is that what you want to do?" he asked, his voice level and dangerous. I sighed, biting my lip.

"No, I guess not…"

"Don't take that tone," he replied. "I told you this would not be easy. I told you we would be gone a while and I told you that this is what it took to become more powerful."

"I know," I said, groaning and removing the cloth from my eyes. I looked about the room, the dim light of the cabin room reflecting in the small windows. I looked over at my dad, his eyes watching me closely. "I know it is hard, that I'm not ready, and that I need to focus on my training but I honestly feel like I'm going to go insane if I don't go home and see mom and all our friends."

"You've been distracted ever since you activated you're mangekyo," my father said. "Did you think that you would control it so quickly? Did you think it would just come to you after a few days of training?"

"No, but I thought I'd make more progress in eight months of training with it," I spat, my tone dark. My father stiffened a bit, approaching the bed and staring down at me.

"You do not need to rush," he said. "You're mother understands and your friends as well. Your distraction is of your own doing. Your anticipation and restlessness distracts you and makes you feel out of control."

"Dad, I know they understand, I know I'm distracting myself, and I know I'm in need of some serious concentration," I looked down at the floor now, my shoulders slumping. "I just want to see home again."

We sat silent for a moment and I couldn't help but let my mind wander. It felt so awkward sitting there, silently mulling over my aching heart. It had been so long since I had awakened my mangekyo, so long since I'd seen my home…_Bolt._ _I wish I were near him, I wish it had not been so long… I want to see him so badly. Stupid training, dad just doesn't understand. How could I ever tell him? _

"Sara," I heard my father whisper. "I have to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me." I stayed silent, my eyes still on the ground. "Are you hiding something from me?"

I remained silent still, my heart pounding loudly. It was hard to decide what to do. If I hesitated any longer he would know I was lying, he would know either way. He could feel it, I could feel it. We were hiding from one another even though we were merely inches apart.

"If I told you, you would be severely disappointed," I admitted. "You'll be furious."

"I'm already furious that you have been lying," he said, a bitter sort of disappointment in his voice. "But I will not let that get in the way of the truth."

"I'll just come out and say it then," I said, looking up at him. "I love Bolt, I've loved him since we were children and before we left the village I told him."

He stayed silent, watching me with those deep charcoal eyes, his expression flat, almost unconcerned. I sighed now, looking away and moving to stand. I stretched my arms above my head and then rolled my shoulders, making sure there was no pain when I moved. Yesterday wasn't as intense as I remember and yet father said my left eye was bleeding and my chakra was low. What had really happened? I didn't even feel sore.

"Is that the secret? The big distraction that has dulling your skills?" he finally asked, standing as well.

"It is. Home, including him, is always on my mind," I said, still not looking at him. "I know we aren't done but we've been gone fifteen months. We both need a break, a fresh perspective and renewed motivation."

"You make sense but the problem lies within your limits," he said, turning and grabbing the cloth and the hot water pot that had been keeping warm on a small heating platform. He gathered them together and left the room. My eyes must have been wide and my jaw slack for I was dumbfounded. After that revelation he just walks out with a vague response?

I just stood there now, staring at the wall in front of me, trying to focus. _What the hell did he mean? Was he that mad? Was he that disappointed? He left so quickly! If I don't master this mangekyo soon there are going to be big problems and it will be all my fault. In a moment of weakness and desperation I let it slip! Damn it!_

I sighed, resting my palm on my forehead. I needed to calm down, to think and try harder to control my power. Everything hinged on that. My future, the life I want with Bolt, and any hopes of surpassing my father depended on that power, that control. I knew this but this power was nearly impossible to control. Even with my precision and the chakra I'd been building over the past year behind my brow, it was almost certain that if activated, I could not control it.

It was so frustrating. I felt like breaking down, crying but I knew that wouldn't help, wouldn't make me feel better. Father, who had insisted I start building chakra to obtain the Strength of a Hundred Seal, had called every shot since we left. Where we went, what we did, how we trained, and he even wanted to decide the weapon I used. It felt like I had no control over anything anymore and that ominous feeling was more than enough to unnerve me.

"Sara," I heard and I nearly jumped. Dad was standing in the doorway, his eyes watching me. Instead of severe disappointment or distain there was a staggering amount of confusion and hurt. It was the first time I'd seen that look in his eyes and it brought tears to mine. They stung with shame and I looked down, anything to avoid his gaze. I had to compose myself. A shinobi does not cry, even when faced with adversity. Dad exemplified that teaching in his very manner. Then I felt his hands on my shoulders, his stare on my face. I looked up and saw a single tear trail down his cheek. It was quickly gone before I could even fathom his reaction. He then pulled me solidly against him, his warm embrace making me cry uncontrollably.

He hushed and held me for a few minutes before sighing into my hair. "I'm so sorry I didn't see it," he said, his voice quiet. "I am so sorry I didn't see what pain you were in and I know it was my fault that you kept it a secret. I know it is my fault that you are having problems controlling your mangekyo." He sighed, holding me closer still. "I've kept you away for too long. If you want to go home, to see your mother, your friends, and Bolt…" he was silent for a moment before pulling away and holding my arms. "Then we will. You are right about renewed spirits. It will help us focus on what needs to be done when our minds are finally at peace. We will stay for New Year celebrations in Konoha."

"Three days?" I asked, my eyes searching his face.

"Yes, three days. It will give me time to check up on affairs, speak to the Hokage, and spend proper time with your mother," he admitted. "It will also give me time to consider Bolt."

"What?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. "What does that mean?"

"If you intend to be familiar with him," my father ground out. "I want to test his worth, I want to see what he is made of."

"Dad," I said, shaking my head. "You know what he is made of. You know exactly who he is. You've known since he was a child, since I was a child…"

"I did, but now I want to see if the son of the Hokage is as adamant about protecting those he loves as his father before him," my father pressed, his eyes narrowing on me. "I won't hurt him Sara. I would never hurt him because in doing so I'd be hurting you and that I cannot do again."

"Dad, I still don't understand. What are you going to do?"

"First I'll have a talk with your mother, than Naruto and Hinata. Then, if they give me permission I would like to spar with Bolt."

"Just spar?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "You mean you won't go all out?"

"You don't have much faith in him if you're that concerned for his wellbeing," my father pointed. "And it will be fine. Just don't worry about that. We'll head out first thing tomorrow. It will take us a few days to get home but once we do it will be the day before New Year's Eve."

I couldn't help but smile at father. His eyes seem to be a bit lighter as well, his happiness seeming to show through. Father didn't smile, didn't grin but simply nodded, a content look that allowed him to safe face I was sure. "I will be ready in the morning," I assured, hugging him one last time.

"Get some sleep, be rested. These days of travel back to the village will not be for nothing. You have an immense amount of chakra like I do, and precision control like your mother," he said, pulling back to look into my eyes. "I want you to gather as much chakra as you can between here and home. It won't be much of a difference but in so doing it will help you hone your concentration, your control."

"What about my mangekyo? Shouldn't I be focusing on that instead?"

"No, refrain from showing anyone or using it while we are home," he insisted, his eyes serious. "It would not be a good idea."

"Fine," I said with a nod. "I'll focus on chakra control but it took mom three years to obtain the mark."

"We can cut that in half, surely," my father said with a slight smirk. I immediately nodded, grinning back. "Now get some sleep. If renewed spirits and loved ones is what is needed then we better be in good shape when we get back. Your mother will kill me if we aren't." He kissed my forehead and turned to walk away, a slight grin still on his lips.

"Hey dad," I said, making him stop. "What did you mean when you said my problem lies within my limits?"

He turned and smiled now, a genuine look of pleasure on his face that was so rare it almost stole my breath. It wasn't something I was prepared for but he just smiled, watching me for a second before letting out a slight chuckle. "I only meant that you see your limits as a wall in front of you, unbreakable and high. That is not how you become stronger. A sensei once told me," he paused, a sort of bitter-sweet look on his face. "Orochimaru once told me that our limits are more like a line in the sand and we are the wave that washes it away."

"You've never spoken fondly of him," I said. "Was he a good sensei?"

"In some aspects he was perfect. He knew more than any shinobi on this earth, he was a Sannin, and he never really cared for limits," he admitted. "He pushed, he demanded, and there was nothing forbidden in our method." He paused now, looking out the window at the dimming sky, now purple and orange. "Good probably isn't the word. He was a very proficient teacher and motivator."

"Right," I said, looking out the window as well. "Then I'll take his advice and stop thinking of my limits as walls."

"Good, but for now just focus on gathering chakra," he admitted. "You'll be fine after we visit home and get some rest."

"Thanks dad," I said, looking over at him. "Thanking you is the least I can do for all that you have done for me."

"You're my daughter," he said with a nod. "Everything I do is for you."

I nodded, moving to stand again. "After I get my mind set straight, and everything is dealt with, nothing will stand in the way of controlling this power. I won't be distracted again."

"Do what you have to do," he said, turning and opening the door to the room. "Get some sleep and we will talk more on the journey. There are some things I think Orochimaru could teach you. Perhaps one day you may meet the snake."

"Mom will love that," I said with a smirk. "Another Uchiha to get his hands on."

"He's changed a bit," father admitted. "I haven't seen him in ten years or so but the last time we spoke he seemed almost priest like."

"Priest?"

"Yeah, quiet, always meditating and always thinking," he admitted. "But enough of that. Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." And with that he was gone, the door shutting softly behind him.

* * *

><p>The three days of travel were quite easy. It wasn't too cold and the snow was light. It was pleasant to be back in the land of fire and closer to home. I could describe all the landscapes and places I've been in the past fifteen months but it all seemed so distant compared to right now. Like I had never been gone at all and I soon realized that we were getting close to Konoha. We decided to enter secretly, through the Uchiha compound so we could see mother first. She deserved that much for waiting for us.<p>

As we entered the compound I could hear mother humming away. It must have been a day off for her. She was inside the house, humming some silly tune and it sounded like she was cleaning. There was some riffling around and a few muffled movements coming from the kitchen. We went to the back door and father knocked, a smirk on his face.

"Oh!" we heard her say. "Coming, coming!" she prompted. Then we heard some scuffling and a thump. "Damn it!" she hissed and father and I couldn't help but smirk. It was silent a moment and then we heard it. She snapped the door open, her eyes got wide, and she wrapped her arms around us both. "S-Sara!? S-Sasuke?" she whispered, pulling us closer. "You're home!" I could feel warm tears and I immediately wrapped my arms around her.

"Just for New Year celebrations mom," I said, holding her close. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too sweetie," she said pulling me close, her eyes firmly on my father. He had an arm wrapped around her waist and the other hand was gently touching her cheek. "And you…"

"Sara has some news for us," father said and I immediately stiffened. "Tell her."

"If this is about Bolt I'm quite aware," mother said, pulling us into the house. She took our jackets and packs and put them in the closet before turning to us. "I've known since she was little. She acted just like Hinata did with that boy. Shy and following him, yet she's a lot like her father as well. Disapproving and quite a serious child."

"You make me sound so silly," I said with a sigh.

"Well, you're a teenager. These things are awkward and considering who you two are I'm not surprised in the slightest," she admitted. "You better not be going hard on her Sasuke," mother warned, looking at my father. "I missed you but that won't excuse your temper."

"I haven't said or done anything to hurt her," he assured. "It was her idea to come back and I allowed it. It seemed only fair."

"So you're not done?"

"Not quite," he said. "Getting there but not quite there…"

"Sara, go get dressed, take a shower, and relax for a little bit. I'll start dinner soon but first I need to have a word with your father," mother said in a serious tone.

"I was actually going to get changed and go find Bolt," I said with a nod. I didn't care if I was being brash and inappropriate in my obvious affections. I wanted to see him.

"Fine, dinner in a couple hours, don't be late," my mother assured, pulling me into another hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too mom. See you in a little while okay?"

"Right," she said, letting go of me and turning to father. I could hear her hurried whispers as I left the kitchen and went to my room. When I got there it seemed as if nothing had changed. My things were still as they were and my room still smelled of cherries. I quickly shut the door behind me and got undressed. After a quick shower, a new casual pair of black slacks and a red tunic, and fixing my hair I was ready. My glasses, which father insist I left behind, were perched on my dressing table. I immediately put them on and observed myself in the mirror. I didn't need my glasses with my sharingan activated but I still needed them to read every day things. My eyes, though powerful, were not perfect.

I inspected my reflection one more time before leaving through the back door, avoiding mom and dad's heated conversation. As I made my way through the Uchiha compound and into the streets of Konoha, I soon realized that no one was looking at me. I had on a long black coat and a scarf but surely someone recognized me. It was just odd that people didn't stop to look or even ask because the closer I got to the Hokage building, the more people there were. Then I saw him. The familiar blonde hair in the crowd in front of Ichiraku ramen. I knew it was him the second I saw him. He was a little taller, his hair a little longer but his grin remained the same. He was standing next to Himawari and Inojin talking and smiling. They were enjoying the start of the festival as I slowly approached. Then they started walking down the road, still talking and smiling. It was odd when they took a left, toward the hospital instead of staying straight to go to the Hokage building. I followed them and soon they were in front of the hospital. For some reason I stayed hidden, lurking in the shadow of one of the buildings.

It was then that Inojin turned, looking about. I could hear his voice clearly as he spoke to Himawari and Bolt.

"I think someone is here," he said to them. "I can sense their thoughts but I don't know where they are, or who."

"Really? You don't recognize them?" Bolt asked.

"It doesn't work that way. If I could read their thoughts yes but I don't see them," he said with a shrug. "I don't think it is dangerous."

"I wonder why someone is following us," Himawari said with worried eyes.

"Hey!" Bolt said loudly. "Whoever is hiding out there come on out! We can sense you watching us."

"Bolt!" Himawari said with a sigh. "That isn't helping. I have byakugan you know…"

I grinned before taking off after them, dodging in shadows and perching on the fence behind them. Bolt was the first to turn around and look at me, my eyes watching him closely. However, it was Himawari who, without activating her byakguan, recognized me first.

"Sara! Sara is that really you?!" she asked, her eyes alight with joy. I pulled the scarf from around me and smiled at her, jumping down to the ground.

"It is," I said with a nod. "I missed you guys."

I was pulled into a crushing hug by Himawari who was joined by Inojin. He smiled at me and nodded and then they both pulled away, linking hands. I grinned at them and couldn't help but pull them back into another hug. It was when I let go that they stepped away and that is when I saw his face. Bolt's face was a mix of surprise, happiness, and confusion.

"Hello Bolt," I said with a soft smile. He didn't hesitate and didn't do anything he didn't intend to do because I was immediately wrapped in his arms, his lips capturing mine passionately. We didn't even notice Himawari and Inojin disappear as we stood there in each other's arms. It felt like it would last a lifetime but it was sadly cut short when Bolt pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Sara," he whispered desperately. "I've missed you so much. Are you really here?"

"For a few days," I said with a slight tone of bitterness. "But I want to be with you, I need to be with you Bolt. My father knows and I don't care. I convinced him to come back for a few days to relax but I don't think I can leave you again."

"Shh…" he said softly. "It's okay. We have a few days so we can enjoy that but Sara… if you're not done training then you have to go back with your father."

"Bolt, please don't talk about leaving. I just got back and all I want to do is spend time with you before my mother comes looking."

"Yes," he whispered and immediately pulled me into his arms again. "Just you and me, together."

"I love the idea," I admitted, lacing my fingers with his. "So let's go. We don't have much time."

"We have a lot to talk about," he admitted, pulling me close as we started walking up the street.

"I don't want to talk right now," I admitted, my hand squeezing his. He looked down at me and I couldn't help but smile up at him, a blush on my face. He immediately chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, we can save talking for later…"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review! Hope you enjoyed it. Review! :D<strong>


	10. Chapter Ten

**YAY! Chapter 10! Hope you all enjoy. The PLOT THICKENS! Please review. I do enjoy them greatly. :D**

* * *

><p>I entered the Uchiha compound just in time for dinner, mother waiting at the door for me. She smiled warmly and pulled me into the house. I slipped my shoes off and was about to follow her into the kitchen when I saw it. Her eyes were watering, as if she was about to cry.<p>

"Mom," I said, grabbing her hand and stopping her. "What is it?"

"Oh," she said, turning and wiping her eyes. "I'm just so happy your home for a few days. I'm going to make all your favorite foods…"

"Is that all? You seem to be bothered by something else. What did you and dad talk about earlier?"

She sighed, biting her lip. "We can talk about that at dinner. I think it best your father explain."

"Is it bad?"

"Let's just eat dinner and talk, okay?"

I nodded and followed her into the kitchen, sitting at the table and taking a sip of water from my cup. "Where is dad?"

"He'll be back shortly, just had to take care of some things," she replied, placing the steaming pot of oden on the table. She removed her apron, hung it on the chair, and then sat down across from me, a smile on her face. "How was Bolt?" she asked now, looking at me with a grin.

"He's fine," I said with a smile. "We talked, he told me all about what has been happening, I told him how training was going…"

"How did your father react?" she asked, lowering her voice. "Truly react."

"Well," I said lowering my voice. "He was disappointed and mad I'd lied to him, then he was completely sad and confused. This is when he conceded to come back. Overall I think he was genuinely hurt by me lying. What I'm worried about is that he won't accept Bolt."

"Bolt is strong Sara," my mother whispered. "Even stronger since you left."

"I know, he told me he mastered Sage-mode and that Himawari had perfected the gentle fist. He says you've recently taken her on as a medical apprentice. I'm really glad you did mom."

"Team seven is infamous Sara," my mother smiled. "Trained by the legendary Sannin. We can't let our successors fall behind if they are to surpass us."

"You can be quite prideful can't you?" I said with a smirk.

"Yes, she can be," my father said, entering the room. "And I would not have the new team seven fall behind either."

"Right, well that doesn't look like it is going to happen," I said, taking another sip of water. "Where have you been?"

"Talking to our idiot Hokage," my father said with a sigh. "I swear on my brother's grave that guy gets crazier with every passing year."

"Probably. It is Naruto we are talking about," Mother commented, filling our plates one by one before her own. "I wouldn't be surprised if he declared tomorrow National Ramen Day."

"What did he say?" I asked, munching on some of the egg.

"Well, he reported progress in suppressing a lot of rogue factions that have popped up and he also informed me that we had a couple of special visitors while we were gone."

"Is that what mom said you would talk to me about?" I asked, glancing between them and eating slowly.

"Well, I suppose now we can talk about it. Our visitor showed up about six months ago and has been living, much to Hinata's displeasure, as their ward."

"Poor Hinata," mother said, taking a drink of her tea. "They aren't the easiest guests to get along with."

"Technically their family…" father pointed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to hasten their conversation.

"Karin and Suigetsu came by to visit. They haven't been to the hidden leaf since you were nine, maybe ten," father explained. "But they, and their ten year old son Takahiro are staying with the Uzumaki clan."

"Wow," I said, remembering that in reality, Bolt and I hardly talked. There wasn't any need.

"Bolt didn't tell you?" mother asked.

"No, he didn't mention that. I guess he was just too excited to talk about training and my travels," I said, eating some more from my plate. I really hoped they didn't read too far into that. "So that is the big news?"

"That isn't all, no…" mother said, looking at my father slowly. He sighed, shrugging and setting his utensils down.

"Fine… was hoping to finish dinner but it seems curiosity won't be satisfied," he took a sip of his tea and then looked at me. "There was another visitor, about three weeks ago that managed to slip through hidden leaf barriers. He wasn't discovered until he was in the Hokage office. Naruto was surprised but thank goodness he didn't snap and try to kill the intruder."

"Who? Why?"

"It was Orochimaru," my father admitted. "He was looking to speak to me but I was obviously gone. Naruto, the idiot, offered for Orochimaru to stay and wait for me if he'd like but Orochimaru knew better. The devastation he'd caused before the Great War was still a not so distant memory."

"Why was he here though? Just to talk to you?"

"He came by the house," mother said. "With Naruto and Shikamaru. Sai was trailing them the whole time watching for any sudden moves. We were all a little nervous of his return." My mother grinned then, taking another drink of tea. "But Orochimaru, when he spoke to me, was different. I don't know how to describe it really. He was still frightening because I knew what he was capable of. However, his demeanor, the way he spoke, and even the way he carried himself was different; softer."

"What did he want?" I asked, looking at dad and then back at mom.

"He wanted to see your father, to talk to him about a something he didn't disclose to me. However, he did speak to me for a while. We even had tea together," mother said. "It was a little awkward at first but Orochimaru showed great interest in two things while he was here. How the village was and how our family was."

"What did you tell him?" I asked, forgetting my meal completely.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, and I spoke with him for a while about the village, about how it has prospered and how the next generation is more promising than ever." She paused, watching my father. "He seemed pleased with our vague but sincere answers."

"You're not making sense. He just stopped by, had tea, talked with you for a minute, and then left? What is the big deal? I know it is Orochimaru but why is it such a big deal?"

"He's a big deal because he said he'd be back when your father returns to speak to him. It is safe to say he's been trailing you both, watching and waiting for you to come back to Konoha," my mother insisted. "That is why when you two came back I had to tell your father. Orochimaru could have shown up for dinner for all I know!"

"I see," I said, looking at father. "What do you think he wants?"

"I have a few ideas," father spoke, draining his cup of tea. "We could speculate all night about it but I think it is best to just wait for his arrival. I don't know for sure what he wants and I am not going to speak to him alone. If he came here inquiring about my family then he can direct his questions toward all of us."

"I just don't want him alone with Sarada," my mother said. "She's strong but this is Orochimaru. Who knows what he wants with us?"

"I don't think that is his aim," my father admitted. "I've known him for a very long time. The war changed him like everyone else. I do not think he wishes any of us harm."

"It still makes me nervous," my mother said, moving to stand. "But you are right. We'll wait for him to show back up." She started clearing the table and I immediately sprang up to help, carrying the plates and empty bowls to the sink. We washed them together, mother putting the rest of the oden in the refrigerator. After all the dishes were done and the table was cleared father and mother decided they were going to retire for the night. It was barely seven but that didn't matter. They'd been apart for over a year and I wasn't going to stand in their way.

I disappeared into my room after dinner, putting some comfortable pajamas on before laying on my soft and sweet smelling bed. It was only after I lay there for a few minutes thinking that I heard a rustling outside my window. I immediately activated my sharingan, looking about the room but there was nothing. I then moved off the bed, grabbing a kunai from the drawer next to it.

There was a soft click now and my window slowly slid open. This made me stiffen, crouching slightly, ready to spring on the intruder. It was a few moments before anything else happened though. The window was cracked slightly and in through the gap slithered a white snake. It had to be no longer than my palm but it slithered over the window sill, down the wall, and over toward me. I watched it closely, my sharingan still active. It wasn't a real snake, I realized it now as it got closer. It was a messenger, a small scroll of paper tucked away inside of it. It slithered to my feet and then disintegrated into flecks of white dust, my eyes going wide as the scroll of paper was revealed. I immediately picked it up and began reading.

_Uchiha Sarada, _

_I assume you know who I am though we have never properly met. I send you this message in hopes that you would agree to meet me. I would like to speak to you about some research I had done over twenty years ago regarding the sharingan and the unique properties it contains. If it is convenient, meet me at the entrance to Naka Shrine. I would speak out in the open and away from any suspicion. My real goal some weeks ago was to gain the opportunity to speak to you, your father being a pretense for that. Please consider my request carefully. I await your presence. _

I swallowed hard, reading over the message several times before taking a deep breath. Father seemed to think he meant us no harm and if he really wanted to speak to me this is probably the easiest way to get us alone. _Could he be planning something devious? He has always wanted the sharingan… getting you alone away from family and comrades is the best way for him to take it._

I shook these thoughts away. He asked to meet me within our compound at the shrine. He wants to be out in the open and he only seeks to speak to me about his research. Father and mother would surely recognize his presence if anything should happen and they are more than close enough to stop him. I had to do this. Curiosity demanded it.

I closed the window, shed my pajamas and put my clothes from earlier back on. I shut the light in my room off now, waiting a few minutes before sneaking out the window and across the garden, quietly disappearing over the fence. I was at the shrine only a few minutes later, noticing a figure sitting on the stairs, patiently waiting. I approached slowly, my eyes always watching him. He wasn't going to get the jump on me if this was an ambush. I wouldn't allow it.

"Hello," came a smooth and sly voice from beneath the shadow of the roof. When I got closer I bowed, immediately meeting his eye.

"Hello Orochimaru-Sama," I said with a polite nod. "Father hasn't mentioned too much about you so pardon me if I seem confused."

"On the contrary," he said, offering for me to sit next to him on the stairs. "I haven't seen you in many years. In fact, the first and last time I saw you was in the academy. You reminded me a lot of young Sasuke."

"You were at the academy?" I asked, a little surprised. I'd have remembered him. His face was pale, almost pure white and his piercing purple framed eyes bore into me through the moonlight. "I don't remember seeing you."

"Oh no, I was watching, disguised," he said with a slight grin. "I'm sure your father noticed me though."

"Probably, he said we couldn't stay to meet the other parents so that was probably why," I said with a shrug. "But why did you come back now? I mean, is there something I can help you with?"

"You're more polite than your father," he said. "You get that from your mother. She can be as kind as a kitten but as fierce as her predecessor."

"That's right," I said with a nod. "She loved Granny Tsunade greatly. Her passing was hard on us all."

"As it was for me," he said with a nod. "I don't know if we ever officially made peace but I'd give anything to have the chance."

"I think she knew," I said with a nod.

"I'm glad you're confident about it," he said with a slight chuckle. His voice, though smooth and a bit menacing, had a hint of excitement behind it. "How goes the mangekyo training?"

"How did-?"

"I've been watching you, on and off for the past few weeks," he admitted. "I know your father knows about that too."

"So he probably knows you're here right now?" I asked, my eyes a little wide. "That is brave…"

"Oh no, he can't sense me here," he said with a slight nod. "I've developed a jutsu to nullify my presence. It is a lot like the juubi from the great war in a sense that the nature chakra around me masks my power."

"Why didn't you use it before?"

"Because I wanted him to know I was watching," he said, a hint of amusement. "It puts him on edge still."

"I see," I said with a small smile. "The training is pretty tough. I'll be honest, I can't control it yet and it's been over eight months since I activated it."

"Your father had a similar problem," he said with an air of nostalgia. "Took him a year to control it after we figured out a way to activate it."

"He didn't mention that," I said with slight disappointment. "And here I thought it was just me."

"Oh no," he said with a nod. "You see, that is why I wanted to speak to you. I saw you were having some problems but I wasn't sure what it could be. So, I went back to my old research and found something that, at the time, wasn't really important." He pulled out a folder and handed it to me. "Inside you'll find all my research on the sharingan, which most of it you probably know. However, there is also a secondary set of information that I have included."

"Thanks," I said with a nod, opening the folder. "What is the secondary set of information?"

"It started at a hypothesis but I quickly abandoned it shortly before I joined the Akatsuki all those years ago," he said with a nod. "It was research on the feminine properties of the sharingan." He pulled a piece of paper out the stack and set it on top. It was a set of formulas but there was also several paragraphs full of research results.

"You were researching the possibility of the sharingan being implanted into a woman," I said, looking over the research. "One of your previous bodies?"

"Yes, it was my plan," he admitted. "But I had to know more about the female Uchiha who had used the sharingan before."

"I see," I said, reading through the paperwork. I paused when I saw some notes scribbled into the margins. "What does this mean? No possible records?"

"Yes," Orochimaru assured. "The problem with this research, and why I abandoned it, is because there is no written or recorded history of a female Uchiha possessing the sharginan. The first and only female to attain it was Kaguya Otsusuki."

"The goddess that father and Naruto fought during the Great War?"

"The exact same," he said, pulling out another piece of paper. "But my theory was simple. Since it had only been males to achieve the sharingan after Kaguya, it made sense that the next female to achieve a sharginan would be able to unlock the same eyes that your father, when blessed by the sage of six paths, attained."

"This is just a theory right? I mean, did you test it?"

"A couple of times when I was working under Danzo many years ago," he admitted. "You know of Danzo, right?"

"Enough," I said with slight bitterness. "Father told me."

"Right, well when I was under his ANBU research team I studied implanting sharingan into powerful kunoichi. Most of the time the bodies, and chakra, rejected the eyes completely. There were very few successful transplants. However, the ones that were successful seemed to go through the same stages of development."

He pulled out another piece of paper. "This explains what happened, in detail, with each subject. Basically, they'd be fine for a few days, their bodies adapting to the eyes. After a few weeks of training they were able to wield the sharingan with decent accuracy. It was only when they tried to activate the mangekyo that things turned south." He sighed and looked at the sky. "They would go blind, their eyes trying to break free of the host and eventually killing the subject. This didn't take long at all and the subjects went through painful bouts of genjutsu, headaches, and eventually blindness again."

"But none of them had Uchiha blood, right?" I asked, my eyes going to his.

"There was one," he said, his eyes downcast. "She was recruited by Danzo, before the coup and before your uncle Itachi graduated the academy. Danzo brought the girl, barely thirteen, to have the sharingan transplanted into her. She adapted better than anyone. There is a whole page just on her in there as well. She adapted to the eyes, activated mangekyo, and for weeks we thought that the transplant was a success."

"I take that as a sign of failure?" I asked, watching his face.

"Yes," he replied. "An utter failure. The girl went insane, seeing things and using her own mangekyo to kill herself. Along with the headaches and the insanity, I think it also changed her brain composition. You need to look into this closely and be cautious about it. If you haven't experienced any of these symptoms yet it means that you probably have a tolerance for it. Being an Uchiha who activated her own eyes probably makes all the difference in the research."

"Headaches occasionally but father cautions the excessive use of my eyes," I admitted, reading over the paper. "Her brain composition changed? You did a scan and found significant irregularities?"

"Many, like parts of her brain just shut off," he admitted. "Just be cautious."

"Why didn't you want to tell father yourself?"

"He'd think I was up to something," he admitted. "I could be but that is up to you to decide." He moved now, standing and moving down the stairs. "Your father has noticed your absence so I better get going. I'll come back around again if you'd like. Just be cautious and take care of those eyes Sarada."

"I will," I said, standing and watching as he disappeared with a pop and puff of smoke. _Shadow clone… clever._

"Sara?" came a voice and I turned to look at my father coming in through the gate, his eyes narrowing on what was in my hand. "What is that?"

"Some research materials," I said, holding them out to him. "Orochimaru gave them to me."

"He was here?" my father asked, looking about quickly.

"Just a clone," I admitted. "We talked a minute and he gave me these. I think they'll be helpful. Take a look."

He grabbed the folder, flipped through the papers and then paused, reading further. After a few minutes he looked up at me and I nodded, shrugging. "He said he wanted to give it to me because he knew you'd be suspicious. What I want to know is why you didn't mention him following us for the past few weeks?"

"He told you that too huh?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. "He didn't seem to want to do me harm. We spoke about you for a moment but then he showed me this. I asked him as much as I could but you scared him off."

"I didn't scare him," my father admitted. "He just wanted to gain your trust."

"Well, I can't completely trust him," I said with a shrug. "But I will be looking into his research. It all looks plausible and some of it might help me unblock my problems."

"I agree, it all looks authentic," father admitted, shutting the folder and handing it back. "But be cautious. I think we should have your mother look over it as well."

"Alright," I agreed. "But not tonight. I have a lot to consider and I'd rather get a good night sleep first."

"Let's get back before your mother worries," he said, nodding toward the house. Thankfully, the rest of the night was quiet. It was the morning sun that brought about all the commotion and drama. _Is that Bolt?_

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Orochimaru is back! Sorta... what do you think? :D Review please!<strong>


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Here is part one of chapter 11. Been really busy with a new job but never fear. I have not forgotten. :D Full of goodies and a little bit of excitement. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I love you guys!**

* * *

><p>"Sakura-san!" came the voice and I shot up, my eyes wide. <em>Was that Bolt? <em>I immediately through on my robe and tied it, striding toward the door and down the hall. The voice was getting louder. Bolt and my mother were talking quickly in the foyer.

"Slow down, slow down… what is the problem?" she said sleepily. It was barely six.

"Dad needs you to come to the hospital immediately. Suigetsu is in bad condition and Karin is missing! He told me to come get you and to tell Sasuke-san to meet him in his office," Bolt insisted, spotting me and immediately growing more impatient. "I don't know much else but Suigetsu won't make it much longer. He's lost a lot of chakra and blood."

"Alright, alright," my mother said, nodding and walking back through the house toward her bedroom. I immediately embraced Bolt, touching his face.

"What happened? You don't know anything?" I asked.

"I'll tell you more when we're alone," Bolt said nodding and pulling away with a soft kiss.

"Was Suigetsu on a mission or something?"

"I don't think so but it is more than that. He was attacked, here, inside the village," Bolt whispered. "I'll tell you more soon. You may need to get dressed and be ready for a mission. I've never seen dad so distraught, so angry."

"Who was it?"

"Sarada," came a voice and I sprang back, turning toward my father. He was standing next to mother in his typical black gear, mother slipping her shoes on quickly. "Get dressed and meet me on top of the Hokage building in twenty minutes."

"Yes father," I said, nodding and taking off down the hall. I had to hurry and dress, skipping a shower, and quickly equipping myself with all my gear. When I emerged, five minutes later, I saw Bolt sitting in our entry way, waiting. I immediately smiled and approached him, slipping my shoes on as I spoke. "So tell me. What do you know?"

"I have to make this quick. My father expects me to meet him at home soon," Bolt said, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me passionately. I was surprised at first but it felt so natural and I immediately reciprocated, holding him close. After a minute he pulled away and sighed. "Alright, so just listen. Suigetsu and Karin have been staying with us with their bratty son. Well, last night Suigetsu and Karin were out late, a sort of date thing. And when they weren't back this morning mother used her byakugan to look for them. She only found Suigetsu, beaten and barely alive, near the main entrance of the village. Someone had dumped him there and Karin was nowhere to be found. Even dad couldn't sense her close by."

"Who was it? Do we even know?"

"Dad has a theory. He thinks, because of the traces of chakra he picked up off Suigetsu, that it was Orochimaru. He was here-."

"No," I said, moving away from him. "I have to go talk to your father!" I pulled him out the door, locking it behind us. "Orochimaru was here, in the Uchiha compound last night. Wait…" I paused. "It was a clone. He must have been doing his own dirty work. His clone was so close! He dropped off some paperwork about the sharingan and spoke to me about father. He… he distracted me."

"Sara," Bolt said, grabbing my shoulders. "Are you telling me you saw his clone last night, here? And you didn't report him?!"

"He was here a few weeks ago, he wanted to talk to me, and he wasn't acting suspiciously," I whispered, looking down at the ground. "I... I didn't know what he was truly up to. He seemed sincere!"

"Does anyone else know you've seen him?"

"Yes, dad does. He's probably already told your father and I'm guessing that is why we are meeting at the Hokage building."

"You better get going," Bolt said, pulling me close and kissing my forehead. "I don't know what this all means but I have a feeling we won't be seeing each other for a while."

"It's not fair," I whispered, inhaling his scent, grasping his shirt tightly. "It wasn't enough time."

"It won't be too long. I think this changes the game plan," Bolt whispered, kissing me passionately before pulling away too soon. "Go. Be safe."

"I love you," I blurted, hugging him one more time before turning away and heading toward the Hokage building. It hurt the further I ran the more it weighed my steps. It was unreal that this time apart, this short separation, felt worse than anything I'd ever felt before. What had prompted all of this?

As I scaled the Hokage building and reached the roof, I saw my father waiting. He eyed me for a moment before motioning for me to follow him. I followed silently toward the rock faces, up the rocky wall, and to the crest, looking out over the village from above. Father turned to me again, this time moving closer. "There is something you need to understand."

"What did Orochimaru do? He seemed so civil last night…"

"It was not Orochimaru," he whispered, his eyes lowered. "I have been lead to believe that there is an unknown enemy framing Orochimaru. It seems too convenient that on the night he'd choose to reveal his intentions to you, Karin goes missing."

"Would he be so obvious? So careless?" I asked, my eyes narrowing as I glanced over the village, arms around my waist.

"No, he isn't and I believe Karin went with him by choice," he assured. "I've stated such to Naruto but Suigetsu's wounds are consistent with a battle. There must have been a third party there. Suigetsu is at the mercy of your mother and I know she'll be able to save him. Right now I need you to tell me everything Orochimaru told you last night."

"Wait? Karin would just leave Suigetsu like that?"

"Not by choice, no…"

"She was leading the enemy away?"

"Yes, probably Orochimaru's idea," my father nodded. "There were signs of blood in his mouth and he was barely hanging on. I'm sure Karin did what she could."

"I told you what Orochimaru said. He talked a little about you as a child, a teen, and then he talked about his research with Danzo."

"There was nothing else?"

"No, just to take care of my eyes," I groaned, shaking my head. "The research is precarious and proven through experiments but that was without an Uchiha descendant born with the eyes. It will take something massive to trigger my eyes and he knows it. I am very rare in our bloodline. I don't know who could possibly want Karin but going with Orochimaru was obviously important." I looked at my father now. He was watching the village closely, lost in thought as he did so. It was as if he was somewhere else entirely. "Maybe we need to make sure their alright?"

"Their fine," father said. "Orochimaru is a masterful sleuth. He can hide himself, and Karin, from almost anyone."

"Except you, right?"

"I don't know what you're getting at but I don't like it," he commented.

"Let's go ask them, make sure their alright," I insisted. "If Orochimaru can help me with my eyes then I'm willing to try to find them."

"It is too dangerous right now," he said, turning to me and grabbing my shoulder gently. "He will make contact again. In the mean-time we need to wait for Suigetsu to be better. Once he is we will speak to him and if the situation calls for it, take drastic action. I need you to resume your training during that time. I cannot be by you all the time. For now I must coordinate my plans with ANBU."

"Understood," I said, nodding. "Leave it to me. But I want to be one of the first people chosen to go after him."

"I'll remember that," he admitted. "For now I need you to pretend that nothing has happened. The only people who know are your mother, myself, Naruto, Bolt, and you."

"Not even lady Hinata?"

"No, Naruto had to keep this from her. She considers Karin a close friend…"

"So to prevent panic, we have to pretend nothing has happened. Who found him?"

"Bolt did, said he was on an early morning hot spring's run when he discovered Suigestsu bloodied and beaten hanging over a set of railing on some stairs," he explained, letting go of my shoulder.

"So pretend nothing happened?"

"Yes, for now you should wait until Orochimaru contacts you and work on your training. I have to go now. Naruto is ordering a council meeting."

"Right," I nodded. "I'll just… go home?"

"Okay, wait for your mother. She may be in surgery for a few hours but I know she'll still want to see you."

"I know, I'll stay home today, work on my training…"

"Good," he nodded again and waved. "I'll see you tonight." With that he was gone, my eyes barely following him down the mountain face.

I sighed, looking out over the landscape again. It was beautiful. Colorful buildings nestled among so many vibrant and vibrating tree branches. It was so quiet up here, the wind filling my ears occasionally with its soft hum. I then saw it; Bolt was approaching, his blonde hair visible as he sprinted up the rock face of the Hokage Mountain.

"Sara!" he said as he reached the top, moving toward me quickly. I turned toward him but he immediately wrapped me in his arms. It was hard to resist as he held me, his warmth something amazing.

"Bolt?"

"Sorry, I just thought you'd be leaving again. I'm so glad you're not." He hugged me tighter, his hands pulling my body flush against his. I instantly blushed, looking down. I couldn't help it. He was amazing but I felt so guilty doing this to him.

"Sara," he whispered. "Relax, it's just me."

"I know," I said. "I just feel so guilty for making you wait for me. I realized it when father said you'd found Suigetsu. You were going to the hot springs this morning, right? We could have done that together if only I didn't have to worry about my training."

"Do not feel guilty," he said, gently kissing my lips, his hands gently caressing my back. "I do not blame you or worry about anything like that. It isn't important to me. What is important to me is you. Even if you need two or ten years of training, I'd wait."

"You won't have to. Father said we're staying for a while and to be completely honest, I don't think I can truly push myself or complete my final stage of mangekyo if I'm not emotionally effected. I need you for that as well. You are my fuel, my motivation."

He kissed me passionately before pulling away. "So you're here to stay?"

"Yes, I'm ready to make this official. Let's move in together."

I paused for a moment, watching his face and reaction before shrugging, holding him against me greedily. "As long as I'm with you I don't care."

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of intrigue here! Hope you enjoyed it. More soon I promise! Please Please Please Review <strong>


End file.
